


The Boyfriend Trap

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Bullied Castiel, Bully Lucifer, Bully Michael, Coach Bobby Singer, Emo, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Football, Gabriel Being Gabriel, High School, High School Football, Human Anna, Human Castiel, Jock Balthlzar, Jock Dean, Jock Gabriel, Jock Lucifer, Jock Michael, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nerd Sam, Pierced Castiel, Piercings, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Siblings, Punk, Punk Castiel, Sleepovers, Sleepy Kisses, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Gabriel, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Tongue Piercings, True Love's Kiss, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak always had a theory about everything. Over the years Sam Winchester has come to learn that his best friend’s theories are almost never wrong. Gabriel’s newest theory has set both boys on a mission to reunite Dean and Castiel, who were once close friends but eventually grew apart as they moved through high school.In fact, they want to do more than reunite them, Sam and Gabriel want their brothers to admit the love that they have both been hiding away from the other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on instagram by: @fandom._.city
> 
> Prompt: Destiel with punk!Cas and jock!Dean! Or a fanfic where Sam tries to set up Dean and Cas so he asks Gabriel for help and together they don't only end up getting Cas and Dean together, but also fall in love themselves!

Sam sat quietly in the library, his nose buried in a book about law. This was usually how the young sophomore boy spent his lunch hours at school. He was a nerd and he knew it, but that way okay. As long as he had a book in his hand, everything was right with the world.

Well... almost everything.

Sam looked up and out of the library window, towards the cafeteria next door. 

From where he was sitting Sam could see the back of his older brother Dean's varsity football jacket. The red and white jacket was practically unmissable if you walked past him in the halls. On the back written in all bold white letters was their last name, Winchester.

Dean was sitting at the table with the other senior boys on the varsity team, along with all the hottest cheerleaders in the school. Sam didn’t even want to know how many of those girls his brother had banged over the years. None of them lasted for more than a week but they still kept coming back to him for some reason. Low self-esteem maybe? Or maybe Dean was just really nice to them when he was with him. With Dean there was just no telling. His only seemed like a douche on the outside, when actually he was really caring and considerate once you got to know him well enough.

Sam figured that it was being a jock that had forced Dean into this hard, fake shell that he always wore. His brother had always been on some sort of football team at any given time in his life. If it was football season he spent nearly all his time out on the field, if it was off season the Dean would be in the gym training and out on the field practicing and trying to stay in shape. It was the sport their father had forced Dean to play ever since he was little. It wasn’t like Dean wasn’t good at the sport; he was the first string Quarterback for fucks sake, but Dean was also extremely smart too.

However, his grades didn’t reflect that at all. Since football was taking up so much of his brother’s time, he barely had any time for school work. Dean only made sure that his grades stayed high enough to keep him from getting kicked off the team. Not to mention all the pressure of not being a nerd and fitting in with the other jocks made being smart difficult for Dean. So he ended up hiding it from everyone most of the time.

Dean’s mask was always up unless he was around his closest friends. However, recently Sam had been noticing that Dean’s mask was staying up longer and longer the more time he spent on the field. Dean hadn’t really hung out with not a part of the team in a while.

Sam knew the only reason that he wasn’t expected to play football alongside his brother was because he had severe asthma. John, their father, would probably have still have insisted that Sam play on the team if it wasn’t for Dean. Dean had insisted that Sam was simply unable to play sports and that he should focus more on his studies to become a lawyer instead.

Somehow, Dean had managed to convince John that this was for the best. Sam never quite knew how Dean had done it because their father was a very difficult man to sway, especially when he came home drunk. (Which is how he was more often than not.)

Sam felt sick to his stomach as he watched one on the cheerleader’s, Anna he thought, snake her tiny hand down Dean’s back and grip his ass lightly. Sam rolled his eye as he watched Dean turn to her and wink lightly. She must be his brother’s new hook up for the night.

“He seems to be enjoying himself.” Said an all too familiar voice behind him.

Sam tore his attention away from his brother and turned to see his best friend Gabriel pulling out a chair beside him.

“Yeah…” Sam said with a sad glance back toward Dean, who was down making out with Anna, his fingers tangled in her red hair.

“You gonna go to the game tomorrow night?” Gabriel asked as he rested his arms on the table and looked at Sam.

“Of course I am. I’ve gotta be there for you and Dean don’t I.” Sam exclaimed as he marked the page in his book and closed the cover.

Gabriel was also on the Varsity football team but he was far less involved in the sport. He played as a wide receiver, and he was one of the best, but he didn’t devote his life to the sport like Dean did.

“I’m looking forward to seeing ya there Samsquatch.” Gabriel chirped happily.

The two of them had been friends as long as either of them could remember. They had practically grown up together it was hard to find one without the other. It had always been that way with them.

The older they got the closer they got despite their different interests and always being in different grades. In the past Sam had asked Gabriel why he hung out with a young nerd instead of the jocks who were his age. As a reply he had simply gotten back, ‘why would I leave my best friend to hang out with a bunch of shallow douchebags?’ The fact that Gabriel still enjoyed hanging out with him always made Sam smile, because everyone else he had been friend with had gradually left him over the years.

Yeah he had a few other people he was close to, but he didn’t know them as well. He certainly wasn’t as close with them as he was with Gabriel. Their bond was special.

“Yeah, go kick some ass out there for me!” Sam said with a bright smile. Seeing Gabriel happy always made him happy.

Gabriel and Sam both looked up as the library doors opened. They watched as Gabriel’s little brother Castiel Novak walked in, wearing is usual tight black top and ripped jeans, while his headphones were jammed into his ears, no doubt blasting his favorite punk rock tunes. Castiel was a junior, one year younger than Gabriel was. His body was covered in tattoos and piercings. His black hair as always was gelled up with hair gel into dark spikes making him look even more like a punk rocker straight out of those popular rock magazines.

Castiel was practically the polar opposite of Dean. Dean basically only cared about sports, cars, girls, and his classic rock while Castiel was more focused on getting through school, listening to punk rock music and his tattoos. To be honest, Sam had never actually seen Castiel date anyone in the past.

“Hey Cassie.” Gabriel called to his brother with a small wave. Gabriel was the only one allowed to call Castiel any shortened version of his name. Though on occasion he thought he had heard Dean refer to him as ‘Cas without receiving any objections to the name.

The boy looked up curiously and smiled softly at both of them but kept on walking towards the back of the library.

Castiel and Dean used to be really close friends, basically as close as him and Gabriel were, but unlike them, Dean and Castiel had grown apart. Sam blamed this on John as well. Since their mother’s death when he was two, John had made Dean, who was five at the time, kind of like the make shift mother. If you took that and the fact that John always kept Dean so busy with football his brother had little time for socialization. Friends were typically a ‘no, no’ for Dean since he needed “all the training time he could get” according to John.

Because of this, Cas came over to their house less and less and Dean stayed out on the field later and later. Some nights Dean didn’t come home until midnight or later. He would always be sweaty and smell of grass and dirt, which was much different than how he smelled on the weekends when he would come home at midnight stinking of sex and sweat.

Somehow, through all this, Dean still managed to take care of Sam, who had always been Dean’s number one priority, and complete enough schoolwork to keep a ‘c’ average, which was about the lowest grade you could go and still remain on a sports team at their school.

Much like Dean, Castiel too had changed as the years passed by. Instead of becoming a jock or popular like Dena had, Castiel had become dark. The less time he spent with Dean it seemed the more rebellious he had become. It had started off small, just a few tattoos here and there. They were really small ones that no one would notice. Granted Castiel, only had about ten tattoos in total, they had gradually become bigger and bigger.

According to Gabriel, his little brother had an elaborate tattoo of wings on his back that passed from shoulder to shoulder and down onto part of his arms.

After the tattoos, Castiel had begun getting piercings. It too started small, with a single ear piercing, but that had lead into an eyebrow piercing, and nose piercing. His newest piecing was a tongue piercing.

There was no denying that Castiel had changed, even his dark clothes reflected the change. He wore almost nothing other than black and grey.

Sam wasn’t even sure what to do with Castiel anymore. They hung out sometimes, but they usually sat in an awkward silence unless Gabriel was there with them.

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked in a low voice as Castiel walked further away nodding his head slightly to whatever music he was listening to.

“He’s… he misses Dean…” Gabriel murmured. “He’s hasn’t told me that, but I know that’s what’s wrong. He’s always a lot happier with him.”

It was a known fact that Castiel and Dean made each other happy. The well-being of their brothers was more often than not, their main topic of discussion.

“I don’t know why he doesn’t go and sit over there with Dean then.” Sam said sadly as he looked back to Gabriel.

Gabriel eyes widened in shock, “Have you ever tried sitting at the jock table?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

Sam looked down at the table and admitted, “No… not really. They don’t exactly like nerds over there. I mean Dean would let me sit over there is a heartbeat… it’s just...” Sam trailed off slowly.

“Exactally!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“SHHH!” Came the irritated his from the nearby librarian.

“My bad!” Gabriel said apologetically.

The librarians were usually pretty cool with Sam and Gabriel because they were in the library so much, but they occasionally became irritated with them if they got too loud.

“Anyways, those guys would chew Cassie up and spit him out like an old worn out chew toy.” Gabriel continued in a lower tone of voice.

Sam sighed quietly in defeat. “I can always tell when Dean misses Castiel too, because he starts staying out later and later after practice. I’ve seen them brush by each other in the halls and watch each other longingly. Dean always looks like he wants to say something but the jocks usually sweep him away before that can happen.”

“You wanna hear a strange theory that I’ve been thinking about…” Gabriel asked Sam slowly.

“Go for it.” Sam said. Gabriel’s theories were always strange and unusual but they were almost never wrong.

Gabriel looked around slowly and leaned in closer to Sam not wanted anyone else to hear what he was about to say. The library had begun to fill up as lunch drew to a close and Gabriel didn’t want to accidentally start rumors. In a hushed whisper Gabriel hurriedly said, “I think that… little loner Cassie, and player Deanie Weenie have a crush on each other.”

The room seemed to fall silent around Sam, though nothing had changed at all. It seemed as if everyone was now staring at them though absolutely no one had heard what Gabriel had just told him. Sam couldn’t believe what Gabriel had just said. That would mean… that would mean that Dean was… that his brother was… gay. Isn’t that what that meant? It couldn’t be possible could it? Dean had slept with more girls than either of them could probably ever remember!

When Sam didn’t say anything Gabriel began to talk again, “Think about it Samsquatch. Dean is only happy with you or Cassie and my brother is only happy with me or Dean. And just now, I think he watched your brother making out with slutty little Anna and it pissed him off something fierce. I know that wasn’t my baby brother’s happy face. That’s for sure.”

Sam’s opened his mouth to say something but closed it again slowly as he tried to think of something to say back to Gabriel. This kind of thing never happened to him. He always knew what to say, or he at least always had something to say.

Gabriel’s eyebrows arched in concern as he asked, “Sam? You okay.”

Sam knew that Gabriel must really be concerned that he had upset him because he had used his real name instead of a nickname.

“If you don’t believe me or think I’m wrong you can just tell-” Gabriel tried to continue but Sam interrupted his friend.

“No, it’s not that I don’t believe you Gabe.” Sam mumbled as he ran his fingers though his own short brown hair. “Not at all. It’s just hard to believe. Like, it makes sense what you’re saying, I just never thought of that…”

“I mean, I’ve seen those two checking each other out when they don’t think the other is looking.” Gabriel said as he listened to what Sam said.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it too. I just never connected two and two together…” Sam explained. This new information was still shocking to him.

“Cassie has been worrying me lately.” Gabriel admitted. “He’s secluded himself more and more these past couple of weeks. I know my baby brother can hold his own, but I know when there is too much weighing on him for him to handle.”

“I’ve been noticing similarities with Dean too. We need to come up with a plan.” Sam murmured.

Gabriel’s eyes scrunched in confusion as he asked, “A plan for what?”

“A plan to get them together. I want Dean to be happy again. Castiel too. Dean needs something outside of football Gabe. It’s killing him. I hate seeing him like this. It’s literally killing him.” Sam admitted.

“I miss the way things used to be.” Gabriel whispered softly.

Sam sighed sadly, “I do too Gabe. I do too. Maybe we can all be like that again.”

Everything had once been so easy for them. The four of them used to get along so well together. They all did everything together. Fucking football… fucking life…

“I sure hope so.”

“Me too.”

~~~

Sam hoisted his heavy backpack onto his back and groaned softly. He hated how many textbooks he had to carry around. One day he swore his bag would break under the weight of them all. He just hopped he was alone when it happened so no one would laugh at him.

Lunch had ended an hour earlier which meant he had to go to Biology. His least favorite class…

Sam slowly walked from his bio class room and headed towards his last class of the day, U.S. History. It was one of the only classes he shared with Gabriel. Sam loved history and had excelled through the courses quickly. He hoped he would be able to take the Gov/Econ class next semester. That would put him far ahead of the schedule in his history courses.

From further down the hall, Sam spotted his brother standing by his locker digging around for something. As he watched his Dean, he could clearly see the tiredness under his eyes and the stress lines etched across his face. Sam rarely noticed those on a normal basis. Dean usual hid this kind of stuff from him and brushed everything off as if it was nothing. Since no one Dean knew was around, he had accidentally let the mask slip. Dean’s mask was so thick that sometimes even he couldn’t see where his brother started and the shield ended.

Dean glanced up as he got closer through the crowded mess of the halls. It seemed as if he instinctively knew that he had been coming down the hall. Sam watched as his brother’s face instantly light up with pride as he pulled up his thinnest mask, the one that Dean always wore for his sake.

“Heya Sammy!” He called with a smile that he knew without a doubt was 100% real.

His brother’s undying love for him always made his heart fill with joy. Sam knew he had the absolute best brother in the entire world. Now all he needed to do was show his appreciation for that was by finally getting him and Cas together. Dean needed to be happy again.

“Hey Dean!” Sam called back beaming brightly. As he passed his brother, Sam watched as some of the jocks joined his brother at his locker. He saw the exact moment that Dean’s thickest shield went up. It was a slight alteration, barely noticeable to most people. Only those who really knew Dean would see it. Sam saw it in the way Dean held himself, he stiffened a little and made himself puff up a bit to seem bigger and stronger than he actually was.

The other varsity boy’s glared daggers at him as he passed by. Sam knew those guys hated him. He was a nerd, why should they like him?

It was like an unspoken school rule that jocks were supposed to hate nerd, geeks, goths, and emos. Basically anyone who was considered a social reject in the normal world was hated by the jocks and the preppy cheerleaders.

The only reason that these guys never acted upon that hate for him was because of Dean. Sam knew that Dean would personally rip the heads off if anyone were to lay a single finger on him.

The only reason that they listened to Dean was because he could be scary when he had to be and also because there seemed to be an unspoken rule among the players that no one was ever aloud to mess with the siblings of the quarterback. No one was allowed to fuck the quarterback period.

Sam picked up the pace and hurried past the group of jocks glaring at him as he tried to rush to class.

“Hey moosie!” Gabriel exclaimed as came up behind Sam and threw his arm around his shoulder. “Ya miss me?”

Sam let out a surprised squeak that he quickly tried to cover up be coughing loudly. “I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!” He grumbled playfully.

“That’s what they have mouth to mouth resuscitation for Sammich!” Gabriel teased lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was used to Gabriel’s jokes and he had to admit he loved each and every one of them, no matter how fucking stupid they might be.

“Anywayyys! I have thought of a way to get those two together for an entire night maybe two! Not sure what we’re gonna do from there but it still a prod in the right direction.” Gabriel said cheerfully.

Sam laughed slightly and said, “This should be interesting. Do I even want to know what kind of kinky thing you might be thinking of?”

“I’m truly offended Samster.” Gabriel chided him lightly. “Not everything that comes out of my mouth had to be kinky!”

“No, just most of it.”

Gabriel paused and thought for a second. “Touché…” He murmured quietly after a moment.

“So, what is this fabulous plan of your?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel removed his arm from around Sam’s shoulder and said, “Okay, so you know that my birthday is this weekend right?”

“How could I forget?” Sam said with a small laugh. Both him and Dean had actually been slowly building up a massive surprise gift for their friend which consisted mostly of candy and skin mags they bought from the local gas n’ sips they visited.

“Well I figure that its time I actually have a little party to celebrate! So, I figured what better way to celebrate than to get my two close friends and my baby brother to sleepover and watch movies and shit all weekend!’ Gabriel exclaimed excitedly.

Sam’s eyes grew wide as Gabriel spoke. “A sleepover?” He cried out. “Hell yeah!”

“Isn’t it perfect?” Gabriel said proudly as they walked into their classroom.

“It’s the best idea ever!” Sam said with a giggle as he walked over to his desk.

Gabriel followed him and sat down at his desk beside Sam. His was aglow with light as he continued to speak excitedly. “I have a whole shitton of movies lined up for us to watch and an assload of popcorn and crap! We’ll have the whole house to ourselves for the entire weekend! I figured that we could head over to my place after the game Friday night and you could stay until Sunday night.”

“I think that would work great! Now all we gotta do is get Dean to focus on something other than football for more than thirty seconds.” Sam said with a laugh as the final class bell rang loudly.

“Now that… that will be a challenge.” Gabriel said rolling his eyes slightly.

“Don’t worry Gabe, I’ll make sure he comes.” Sam assured his friend.

Gabriel leaned in close to Sam as the teacher walked into the room, “I know someone who can make him come. If you catch my drift.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he leaned away and covered his mouth to hold back the fit of laughter that was threatening to bubble from his lips. He risked looking over at Gabriel again, which was a big mistake because he waggled his eyebrows at him to intensify the sexual meaning behind his comment.

That was it. Sam simply lost it. He was now a laughing, blubbering mess on his desk and the whole room was staring at him.

“Is something funny Mr. Winchester?” The voice of Mr. Crowley asked sharply as he suddenly appeared by Sam’s desk.

Immediately the laughter died in his throat and Sam sat up, turning his eye up towards the sharp-dressed teacher wearing all black and standing right beside him.

“No Sir.” Sam said quickly, being sure not to look at Gabriel.

Sam loved this class, but Crowley made it hard to enjoy the subject. He wished that someone else would come in and teach. Crowley was always a douche to him, even though he had the highest grade in the class and was one of the few people who actually did all of his work, all the time.

Maybe Crowley didn’t like him simply because he had taught Dean the year before. It was a known fact that Crowley and Dean had butted heads for a long time. Teachers at this school either really loved Dean or really hated him. Sam could always tell which ones hated Dean, because that hatred usually spilled off onto him for at least part of the year. Once a teacher realized that Sam actually cared about his work more than Dean ever did they would usually change their attitude towards him.

Crowley squinted suspiciously at him and said, “Well, if you don’t mind I would like to start the lesson now, unless you think you’re going to need a pass to detention today…”

“No Sir, I’m sorry sir.” Sam apologized as his cast his eyes downwards.

Crowley glared at him but said nothing more before he walked back towards his desk.

Sam glanced at Gabriel, who was clearly still holding back his own laughter as he flipped Crowley off without him noticing. Sam shook his head at Gabriel’s stupidity and leaned down to pull out his books from his backpack.

After a moment he carefully glanced up at Crowley to make sure he wasn’t paying any attention to them. He didn’t usually talk in class, but when Gabriel was there it was always a lot harder to stay quiet.

“We should come up with a name for our brothers so we don’t accidentally start rumors.” Sam whispered as he pulled out his history book.

“Yeah.” Gabriel whispered back as he pulled out his own book. “What should it be?”

Sam thought quietly for a minute as he tried to piece words together. “How about…. Deestiel…” Sam said slowly…

“That could still be too close ….” Gabriel said slowly. “What about…. Destiel?” Gabriel asked as something finally popped into his mind.

“Yeah, I think that could work!” Sam said with a smile. “Destiel… I like that. It’s like our own secret ship that we created!”

“Mr. Winchester. Mr. Novak. Do I have to move you two away from each other?” Crowley’s voice snapped from the front of the room.

“No sir!” Both boys cried out in sync as they immediately turned their eyes forward again and stayed silent for the rest of the class period.

Neither boy wanted to risk being moved by Crowley. He always made students sit with people they hated if they were moved. For Sam, most people hated him because they knew they couldn’t touch him because of Dean. That certainly didn’t mean that they wouldn’t use their new close proximity to ‘accidentally’ jab him with a pencil or ‘accidentally’ drop a book on his hand. It was stupid little things like this that Dean would never end up finding out about. Though Gabriel saw all of this and wanted to rip everyone’s heads off because of it.

When class ended Sam and Gabriel rushed from the room and raced through the halls forcing their way past all the people filing slowly from their classes. Both boys flew outside into the warm fall air and breathed in the fresh scent of freedom. That freedom would smell even better tomorrow after school because they had a long weekend of partying ahead of them. Together they charged to the parking lot so they could finally head home. Sam immediately spotted Castiel and Gabriel’s ‘pimp mobile’ as Dean called it in the back of the car lot parked right beside Dean’s car.

Sam smiled when he saw his brother already outside, leaned up against his sleek black ’67 Chevy Impala with a smirk on his face, just waiting patiently for him.

“You ready to head home Sammy?” Dean asked as he reached out and clapped his little brother on the back once they reached them.

“Just about.” Sam said as he began to wheeze slightly as he stood by Dean.

“You okay Sammy?” Dean asked carefully, his concern instantly becoming evident in his voice.

“I-I’ll be f-fine Dean.” Sam gasped slightly as he carefully slung his backpack off and set it on the ground beside the Impala that Dean called ‘baby’. He knew better than to set his bag on the car. If he so much as scratched her glossy surface Sam was sure that Dean would have an aneurysm on the spot. The reason Dean parked so far away from the front of the school as just so no one door dinged baby. For her, Sam knew his brother was willing to walk a few extra feet.

Sam worked hard to catch his breath and keep himself from having an asthma attack. He knew running out here like that was a bad idea. Fun? Yes. A good idea? Not even close. His asthma attacks were seriously the worst thing ever. He just wanted to be normal. With asthma… there was so much he couldn’t do. Why couldn’t he just be normal?

Slowly, he sunk to the ground and closed his eyes tightly to block out the light of the warm fall day.

He had begun to see stars when Sam felt something being pressed into his hand firmly.

“Here, use this Sammy.” He heard Dean’s soothing voice whisper in his ear.

He opened his eyes carefully and looked down at his hand to see his asthma inhaler. Dean must have found it in the side pocket of his backpack. Sam hated the thing, but he still always made sure he had one of them nearby just in case.

Sam’s face flushed red as he lifted the inhaler to his lips and pressed the button on the top. He felt the puff of air and medicine flood down his throat and into his lungs, helping him to clear the air passage and soothing his wheezing almost instantly.

“How you doing?” Dean asked him when he finally looked up a few minutes later.

“I think I’m good now.” He said slowly as Dean and Gabriel each grabbed one of his arms and helped him to his feet.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Sam said sadly. He was upset that he had worried Dean. Sam had heard that moment of fear in his brother’s voice. There had been some close calls where Dean though he was going to have to take him to the hospital because his asthma attacks had gotten so bad.

“Hey, no don’t you do that Sammy. Don’t apologize for that okay? You and Gabriel looked like were having a lot of fun.” Dean said with a reassuring smile.

Though Dean looked okay, he saw the fading fear in his face. Sam was so glad that he had Dean. He wasn’t sure what he would do without him.

“It was fun.” Sam said with a smile trying to make Dean relax some. He handed his inhaler back to Dean, who reached back and slipped it into his own backpack.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and asked, “Do you have one of my inhalers in your backpack too?”

Dean looked down at the ground and laughed lightly as he admitted, “Yeah, I keep one in my in my backpack for you just in case.”

“Jesus Dean! I can take care of myself!” Sam exclaimed as he tried to shove Dean aside. He tried to act like he was annoyed by his brother’s over cautious attitude, but he secretly loved it and Dean knew it too.

Dean just smirked and opened up the back door of the Impala to throw both of their bags into the car.

“You alright Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked as he now stepped closer to Sam’s side.

He had witnessed Sam’s asthma attacks before too, but Sam still got embarrassed when the happened around him.

“Yeah. I’m fine!” Sam said trying to sound cheerful. “You know, life goes on!”

Gabriel chuckled lightly and said, “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

Behind Gabriel, Sam could see Castiel walking out of the school and heading towards them. Sam’s heart filled with excitement the moment he saw him. Maybe Castiel and Dean would get a chance to talk.

Sam glanced towards his brother; he was searching for something in the back of the Impala so he hadn’t seen Castiel yet.

Motioning with his eyes, Sam signaled Gabriel to look behind him to see his brother. Gabriel turned slowly at first, but then quickly snapped his attention back to him once he saw his brother.

Sam snickered quietly as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and began to talk again. This was their chance.

“So, speaking of life Gigantor. I was thinking about doing something this weekend.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam feigned surprise as he asked, “Really? What kind of thing were you thinking?”

“Well, I wanted to have you and Dean-o over for a sleepover party for the whole weekend after the game.” Gabriel told Sam as if it had been the first time he mentioned it.

“Fuck yeah! That would be awesome!” Sam exclaimed excitedly as Castiel finally reached them.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked his brother as he pulled his headphones from his ear.

“Son of bitch!” Came an angry swear from behind Sam.

Sam turned to see his brother rubbing his head lightly with an expression of pain on his now red face.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said with a shy smile at the boy.

Sam loved that little shy smile that Dean saved for only a few special people.

“Hey Dean.” Cas said as he too turned red and avoided looking Dean in the eye.

“What were you two getting so excited about?” Dean asked curiously as he shut the car door and moved to stand kind of near Cas.

“Gabe wants to have me and you sleepover for his birthday this weekend!” Sam said as he looked up excited at Dean.

“You’re actually having a party this weekend?” Castiel asked with excitement in his voice. Of course Sam didn’t miss the tiny glance that Castiel threw towards Dean as he spoke.

“Hells yeah Cassie. I changed my mind. I want to spend my seventeenth birthday with the three coolest fucking people I know.” Gabriel said as he threw his arm about Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean’s eyebrows arched in concern as he slowly said, “But what about the training camp over the weekend?”

Sam’s heart sunk instantly. If there was something football related going on over the weekend than Dean more than likely wasn’t going to go to Gabriel’s party. Well… there went their master plan. Now they needed a plan ‘B’.

“Pshh!” Gabriel scoffed. “Skip it!”

“I can’t!” Dean exclaimed. “I’m the quarterback. You know my dad and Coach Singer would skin me alive if I missed it.”

“Aw, come on they can’t expect you to be on the field every night Dean-o!” Gabriel complained. “Come on! No party is complete without both of the Winchesters!”

Dean rolled his eye as if to say ‘are you serious’. After a minute Dean smirked lightly but still ended up saying, “Man, I don’t think I can make it.”

Suddenly, Castiel spoke up and said, “Are you sure there’s no way you’ll be able to miss the camp this weekend?”

Dean lifted an arm to scratch at the back his neck awkwardly. “I- Cas-” Dean let out a small sigh as he said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“There we go Dean-o!” Gabriel exclaimed excitedly as he reached over and punched Dean lightly on the shoulder.

Sam couldn’t help but notice the small smile that was being hidden by the scrawny tattooed boy standing in front of him with the piercings, tight black top and the dark ripped jeans.

He himself had to hold back a smile too. If Dean actually came, this was going to be a lot of fun.

With some quick farewells the four boys clambered into their own vehicles and drove off towards their individual houses to get a good night sleep before the game and the possible sleepover being planned for the next day.


	2. Practice

Once they had returned home from school Dean vanished into his room to change so he could head back out to the field for football practice. Sam knew that Dean was going to be home much earlier tonight. Dean never stayed out as late the night before a game.

That meant the two of them would be able to watch a movie something together later on. Sam loved watching movies with Dean, no matter how stupid or shitty the movie was. As long as Dean liked the moved, Sam didn’t care. Dean usually let him pick the movie though.

In the meantime, Sam was sitting in the kitchen working on his homework when his phone let out a light buzzing sound to notify him of a text. Eagerly his fingers flew across the table, lifting books and papers, trying to find where his device was hidden.

Another buzz only a few seconds later helped make him realize that his phone had been buried under his biology book.

When he opened his messages Sam read the first text under his breath quietly himself ‘Me and Cassie just bought a shitton of candy and crap for tomorrow. Dean-o better not make me eat all this stuff by myself, you fucking health nut.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. Gabriel could never understand why he ate so much healthy food. Both Gabriel and Dean ate more crap food than he could keep track of. Coach Singer always yelled himself horse because of those two. Since they played football they we’re supposed to eat healthy, but that almost never happened.

Sam remembered Dean telling him a few days ago that he had asked Coach Singer is Ketchup was a Vegetable. Apparently everyone but the coach thought it was funny so Dean ended up having to run ten laps around the field. Sam knew it was probably worth it to see that irritated look on their ‘adopted fathers’ face though.

Bobby Singer was an old friend of their fathers and he had basically taken Sam and Dean under his wing when their mother died. He and helped them out with whatever John didn’t take care of for them. Sam was beyond grateful that they had him looking out for them, even if he could be a cranky old man sometimes.

The second text Sam read in his mind. He didn’t want Dean to hear this one. It would ruin their plan if he heard it.

‘I haven’t seen Cassie this excited for something since we went to that Bring the Horizon Concert that I took him to for his birthday a few months ago. He won’t tell me why he so excited, but we both know why. ;)’

Sam beamed. He liked making people smile, especially if it was one of his friends. He clicked the text box on his phone and began to hurriedly type back a message to Gabriel.

‘Dean’s excited too. He had that stupid little smirk on his face all the way home. I can tell he’s trying to think of some way to miss the training over the weekend even though he’s still unsure about the whole thing.’ –Send

Sam set his phone down and picked his pencil back up to try and focus on studying again. He had a big biology test tomorrow afternoon and he needed to pass. If he ended up getting anything less than a 97 on this it would feel like a failure to Sam. Since he couldn’t have sports, the least he could do was have good grades, right?

However, Sam read maybe two sentences before his phone was buzzing again. He instantly dropped his pencil on his book and dove for the phone again.

‘Operation Destiel is a go. I have so many amazing ideas! Hehehe ;) XD’

Sam had to stifle his laughter with his hand as he read. He knew that Gabriel always had some weird ass plan or trick in that brain of his. One way or another, the weekend was either going to end super weird and awkward, or his brother and Castiel would be really close friends again. Maybe closer than friends.

‘Don’t do anything too stupid or extreme Gabriel. I know how you are. I still want our brothers to be friends at the end of the weekend!’ Sam typed back hurriedly as he smiled down at his phone

“Want me to make you some dinner before I leave Sammy?” Dean’s voice asked from behind as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Sam squeaked in surprise and hurriedly set down his phone, trying to look like he had been studying. Dean usually made him finish all of his homework and studying before he was allowed to text anyone.

Dean arched his eyebrows and smirked at him. “Is it girl?”

Sam’s face flushed red as he cast his eyes downwards. Dean always asked him that, but no girls ever really talked to him and he was too scared to talk to them himself. Besides, according to Gabriel, most the girls at the school were stuck up bullying assholes anyways.

“No…” Sam murmured lightly. “It was Gabriel.”

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I guess that’s kind of the same thing then. You’ve seen the way he prances down the field.”

“Shut up Dean!” Sam exclaimed with a laugh. Dean was right, Gabriel kinda looked like a gazelle when he tried to run, it was actually pretty comical to watch during a game.

“Well, did you want me to make you mac n’ cheese or something Sammy?” Dean asked as he moved to the cabinets to look for something to make.

“No, I think I’m good. I don’t want you to be late tonight or anything.” Sam said as he watched his brother.

“They guys won’t miss me if I’m like ten minutes late. They know you’re my first priority.” Dean pulled out two kinds of noodles from the overhead cabinet. “It looks like your choices are SpongeBob macaroni or-” Dean squinted at the second box in his hand and Zee tee with pasta sauce.”

“It’s Ziti Dean, but I’ll just have the macaroni.” Sam said as he laughed at his brother.

“That’s what I said.” Dean said with a smirk as he tried to laugh off his mistake.

“Sure it is Dean.”

“Why are there so many fucking types of noodles? They should just call them all the same thing so no one gets confused. Or at least not give them impossible names.” Dean complained lightly as he pulled out a pot and began to fill it with water.

“They just want to make things harder for you.” Sam teased lightly.

“I knew it! Those fucking asshats.” Dean said with a smirk.

“So,” Sam said as he tried to change the subject. “You coming with me to Gabe’s tomorrow?” I mean we’ve got that awesome gift to give him and everything!”

Dean stroked his chin absentmindedly like he usually did when he was deep. As Dean thought as he poured the noodles into the warming water.

“Come on Dean. You have to go! Gabriel bought a bunch of sugary crap so we can pig out all night!” Sam insisted.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to Sammy. I mean, we’ve got the championship game coming up soon and-”

“Dean, one weekend won’t hurt. You’ve been out practically every day and most of the weekends too.” Sam begged his brother. “Please Dean! You’d get to see Castiel too! It’s been a while since the two of you had the chance to hang out together!” Sam knew he was getting dangerously close to the master plan, but Sam needed leverage and fast.

Sam watched as Dean’s shoulders stiffened at the mention of Castiel’s name. He knew he had hit a topic of interest.

“Sam, me and Cas don’t really hang out much anymore. I don’t think he likes hanging with me very much man. He never looks at me. He never talks to me and he flat out avoids me at all costs.” Dean insisted.

Sam’s heart sunk. He knew why Castiel had been avoiding Dean so much lately. It was because of the other jocks. They had gotten so pissy lately. Some of the more intimidating guys must have threatened Castiel to stay away from Dean. It was a known fact that most of the jocks didn’t like the’ loner emo Castiel’. Apparently Dean didn’t know this. In fact, the jocks seemed to keep Dean out of the loop on a lot of things.

“I’m sure it’s not you Dean! Have you considered-” Sam was interrupted by Dean as he continued to talk.

“Today, outside, that was the first time he’s talked to me in months Sam.” Dean sighed sadly, but tried to hide his disappointment. It almost seemed like his brother was trying to convince himself that Cas didn’t like him at all.

It was clear that Dean wasn’t listening anymore so Sam just said, “Please Dean, do it for me and for Gabriel okay? This will be more fun than getting sweaty out on the field.”

“Yeah, yeah. Like I said, I’ll see what I can do Sammy.” Dean said airily as he pulled a bowl from the cabinet and scooped the cheesy mess of noodles into the bowl. “Here ya go, SpongeBob Macaroni and a Coke for the health nut. You might as well get into that junk food addiction on now so you can be ready for tomorrow.”

“We have soda?” Sam asked curiously as he watched Dean open the can for him.

“Course we do! I bought some a few days ago, but since you’re so adamant about drinking that nasty ass V8 crap you didn’t notice.” Dean said and Sam reached for the drink.

“You should really try some Dean! It’s really good! And it’s so good for you too!” Sam insisted before he took a swig from the bubbly caffeinated drink.

Dean grabbed his bag of football gear and said, “I have tried it. It was ass! Tasted like ass. I nearly puked! And don’t even get me started on the texture. I don’t know how you can drink that crap.” Dean shuttered in disgust.

Sam burst into a fit of giggles as he tried to imagine Dean trying to drink a glass of V8 and spitting it onto the floor or something.

“Hey, eat up and don’t forget to finish studying okay Sammy?” Dean called out as he pulled a Gatorade from the fridge. 

“I won’t forget Dean! I promise!” Sam said as he shoveled a forkful of burning hot food into his mouth.

Dean rushed to the door as was about to walk out, but he poked his head back in and called, “Oh and don’t text your fucking boyfriend all damn night! I need him to be focused at practice tonight!”

“Gabriel isn’t my boyfriend!” Sam called loudly after Dean, who was laughing as he slammed the door shut loudly behind him.

After a minute of silence Sam glanced down and saw that he had another text so he quickly opened it. One text wouldn’t hurt, right?

‘Since when have I ever done anything stupid Sammich? ;)’ Gabriel had written back.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed before setting his phone down again. Almost all of Gabriel’s plans were stupid and reckless, but that’s part of what made him so fun to be around. (Even though they often got into trouble because of Gabriel’s ideas.)

Sam sighed softly and started up the music on his phone. Fall Out Boy began to play lightly from his phone as he resumed his studying.

He yawned widely before taking another swig from his caffeinated drink. It was going to be a long night, but it would be better in the morning. After all, it would be the start of a long fun weekend, he was going to watch a football game, and he was going to sleepover at Gabe’s. It had been a while since their last sleepover, too long in fact, but hopefully that would change in the future.

Sam proceeded to eat his macaroni slowly as he tried to memorize every last thing there was to know about Biology for tomorrow’s test. He only had to wait a little longer.

~~~

Gabriel pulled in to the school parking lot next to Dean’ Impala which was already there.

He had left his house pretty quickly after he had sent that last text to Sam. Gabriel had shouted his goodbyes to Cas, telling him that he would be home later on, and rushed to go and get dressed.

Him being late to practices definitely wasn’t an uncommon experience. In fact, he was late 90% of the time. Because of his constant state of being late, Gabriel was usually scolded by Coach Singer. Here’s the thing, Gabriel just had a very short attention span and could be very forgetful at times.

In all honesty, Gabriel was bored of football. There was so much that he would rather do beside that sport. The only reason that he even still played was because Sam praised him so much for his abilities.

He knew that Sam actually longed to be able to play a sport. Gabriel tried his best to play well for Sam so he could make his friend proud.

Gabriel grabbed his gear from the passenger seat and rushed out to the field to join the rest of the players who were already warming up.

“Glad to see you’re finally here Novak.” Coach Singer said with raised eyebrows as Gabriel threw his gear down on the side of the field.

“Sorry Coach. You know me. It wouldn’t be right unless I was late.” Gabriel chirped as he rushed past the coach and joined the other boys for their warm-ups.

“Just get out there ain’t start warming up boy...” Bobby shot at Gabriel in irritations he sprinted past him. Gabriel was laughing as he ran because he swore he had just heard the man mutter “Ya damn idjit.” Under his breath.

When he reached Dean, Gabriel smirked as he dropped down next to him. As Dean was firing through a pushup drill Gabriel said, “Sup Dean-o” as he too started doing some pushups.

“Hey Gabriel.” Dean replied as he tried to focus his breathing and talk at the same time.

“How’s the mini moose holding together? Did the asthma problems get better?” Gabriel asked curiously as his face moved closer and further to the ground each time he extended and descended his arms.

“Sammy’s doing better now. He just pushed himself a little too far earlier. Now he’s much better though. He’s excited for tomorrow.” Dean said with a small breathy laugh. “He would be better if you waiting until after he was done with his homework to start texting him though.”

“Aw Dean-o you know I can’t help myself. I can’t help it if I want to talk with my bestie!” Gabriel chortled lightly.

He didn’t have to even look at Dean to know he was rolling his eyes at him.

“So, speaking of brothers.” Dean said as he stopped doing push-ups and sat back for a minute to catch his breath. “How’s Cas doing?”

“Cassie is doing pretty good.” Gabriel lied. Castiel was missing Dean. He was lost and Gabriel knew that Dean was the only could piece him back together. “A little lonely lately I guess but he’s still not doing too bad.”

“That’s good.” Dean said slowly as he started to bend on the ground to touch his toes. “I don’t really see him much anymore.”

Gabriel saw his chance and said, “Hmm really? He talks about you pretty often.” This wasn’t really even a lie. Castiel did tend to talk about Dean quite a bit in their spare time.

“He does?” Dean asked, as new spark of hope seemed to shine in his eyes now as he spoke.

“Yeah, don’t you both have a class together or something?” Gabriel asked curiously wincing slightly as his arms screamed in protest from all the push-ups.

“Y-yeah we do.” Dean said as he let out an exhale of breath. “Environmental Science. He’s in Environmental science with me.”

Gabriel dropped himself to the ground, hitting harder than he expected and letting out a sharp gasp of pain as the wind was knocked from his chest.

“Figures, Cassie loves the environment and crap like that. Bee’s and humanity or whatever he’s always going on about.” Gabriel panted with a roll of his eyes as he sat up and rubbed his pained ribs.

“He’s really good at that class.” Dean said.

Gabriel smirked, because he could hear the pride in Dean’s voice. If Dean was proud of someone, it was something to be taken seriously. When Dean was proud of someone, he looked at them with a higher sense of respect. It was a wonderful feeling.

“Are you two Chatty Cathy’s lollygagging around over here?” Came a roar from Coach Singer as he began to approach them.

“No Sir!” Dean called back. “Just stretching Coach!”

“That’s what you idjits better be doing. We’re running plays in five; we need to be all we can be for tomorrow’s game, so we have a short practice tonight. You’ll need your sleep.” Bobby said as he glanced around at the other boys scattered across the field as they stretched too.

“We’ll kick ‘em straight outta Kansas tomorrow Coach.” Dean said with a smirk.

“We better. We can’t end our streak now.” Bobby grumbled lightly as he walked off to go yell at Michael and Lucifer who were arguing and fucking around like usual.

“So, you gonna tell him you’re gonna skip the training over weekend?” Gabriel asked curiously. Dean needed to be at this party. Half the reason he was having it was to get Castiel and Dean together.

“I don’t know. I know I need the training and-“

“Dean.” Gabriel interrupted Dean as he stopped stretching and stared the man directly in the eyes. “You have got to be shitting me right now. If you trained anymore you would be fucking Bruce Wayne.”

Dean laughed and brushed off the comment like it was nothing, like he didn’t believe it was true. “Sammy always has called me batman.”

“Because you are. You’re his batman. You’re his hero Dean.” Gabriel said with a smile.

Dean smiled and looked like he was going to say something more but they were interrupted by Bobby calling them to start running plays.

Sadly, Gabriel wasn’t able to talk to Dean one-on-one again until the very end of practice. Even then, he was chatting with Michael, Lucifer, and Balthazar, who were some of the most judgmental assholes on the team.

Little did Dean know that these boys literally watched Dean’s every move, just waiting for him take one wrong step. Once Dean did misstep, Gabriel knew that they were gonna tear Dean apart piece by piece. They just needed the right opportunity to do so.

Gabriel hoped to God that Dean kept his wits about him. At least until the end of the season. One year, one year was all the time that Dean had left here. Then he could leave behind all the drama of high school for good.

As the field emptied out slowly Gabriel followed Dean as he walked towards Coach Singer.

“Hey, uh Coach…” Gabriel heard Dean call.

Gabriel stepped behind Dean as he began to talk hurriedly. “Uh, so I don’t think that I’m gonna come to the training this weekend.”

“N’ why not boy?” Bobby asked with arched eyebrows.

Dean opened his mouth, but seemed unable to form any words.

“It’s because of me coach.” Gabriel butted in when it seemed like Dean was going to say nothing. Dean jumped and turned his head slightly so he could see Gabriel from the corner of his eye. “This weekend is the 17th anniversary of when my beautiful face blessed this earth and I wanna have Winchester here over for a weekend long sleepover.”

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted slightly at Gabriel’s description of a birthday, but added no further commentary.

“Well why didnya just say so boy?” Bobby asked as he looked down at Dean.

“I didn’t know if you’d need me or something, I don’t wanna abandon the team.” Dean admitted shyly.

“Dean. You’re out on this field more than any other kid I know. You’re by far the best damn player out on this field, No offense Novak.” Bobby added as he glanced at the golden haired boy.

“None taken Coach.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“Son,” Bobby turned his attention back to Dean and said somberly, “Stop trying to live the life that your father wants you to live, okay? You still need to be a kid Dean. Hang out with your friends, have some fun! Your whole life ain’t ridin out here on this field.“

“Are you sure you won’t need me out there Bobby?” Dean asked uncertainly.

“Dean let me put it to you this way. I think you need a break from the game for a few days anyways, so if I see your ass anywhere near this field after the game tomorrow I’m gonna have Gabriel here kick your ass. Then, I’m gonna kick you off the team.” Bobby said as a smirked played at the corner of his lips.

“Alright alright, I get the point Bobby.” Dean said with a small laugh.

“I’m serious Dean. I don’t even wanna hear that Impala rolling past this field over the weekend or I’m benching you!”

Dean rolled his eyes and he said, “I hear ya. I hear ya Bobby. I’l stay away. Night Coach, see ya in the morning.”

“Get some good rest boys. We’re gonna need all the luck we can get!” Bobby called as both Gabriel and Dean walked towards the almost deserted parking lot.

“Told ya he’d be cool with it!” Gabriel said with a smirk once they were out of the coach’s earshot.

“Don ‘t even say it Gabriel. I know what you wanna say, but don’t you dare say it.” Dean said with a small laugh.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Gabriel said as he tried to sound innocent. “What is it that you think I’m gonna say? You should say it aloud so I can hear you.”

“Fuck off Gabriel.” Dean said as he shoved Gabriel lightly.

“You’re such a mood ruined Dean!” Gabriel pouted. “All I was going to say was a simple ‘I told me so Dean. That’s all.”

“Yeah I know.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. Just then they reached their individual car. Dean unlocked the Impala and pulled the door open as he called, “See ya tomorrow Gabe.”

“Later Dean-o!” Gabriel called back as he climbed into the pimp mobile and pulled out his phone.

As Dean reeved up his baby next to him, Gabriel sent a quick text to Sam to give him an update.

‘Phase one, tell Coach Singer that Dean is gonna be with us this weekend.- Complete. Engage phase two, make sure Dean keeps his promise.’


	3. The Game

Sam’s face was pressed into his biology book when Dean got home. He must have fallen asleep while studying. Sam hadn’t even heard the Impala’s engine rumbling into the driveway.

As he sat up groggily, Sam felt a pair of warm strong arms slip under his legs and behind his back.

“D-Dean… put me down. I’m not five.” Sam grumbled as he tried to push against his brother’s chest, with arms that were weak from sleepiness.

“I know that, but you don’t look like you would make it to your room.” Dean said with a laugh. “Jesus Sam, you seriously need to stop growing or something! This isn’t fair!”

“My books. I need to pack my backpack.” Sam grumbled.

“I’ll handle it for you.” Dean said. “Where’s your phone? I need to plug it in.”

Sam’s eyes flew open. He had remembered hearing it buzz earlier, but he had been too tired check what it had said. Sam knew that it must have been Gabriel. If Dean saw what the message said before him, then things could get awkward very fast.

Sam squirmed in Dean’s arms and he tried to get away to find his phone.

“Woah! Chill Sammy. It’s not the end of the world. I’ll bring it to you okay.” Dean said as he struggled not to drop Sam.

“Deannnn… I can get…” Sam whined in a sleepy tone as his voice cracked slightly.

Sam felt the rumbling laughter in his brother’s chest as his feet finally were finally set onto the ground. With a slight wobble, Sam stood before rushing to the table and grabbing his phone.

Hurriedly, he shoved blinking device into his pocket and started to shove stuff back into his backpack. After, he set the bag by the door so it would be ready for him in the morning.

When he turned around, Sam saw that Dean was leaning against the doorframe, a smile lighting up his face.

“What?” Sam asked hesitantly.

"Nothin' Sammy. Its nothin' You just make me laugh is all." Dean said with a light chuckle.

Sam gave Dean the look that was often referred to as his 'puppy dog eyes' as he tried to unscramble his sleepy brain.

You look ready to pass out Sam." Dean commented as he stepped beside him.

"I feel like death." Sam grumbled.

"Well okay Debbie Downer. You want a piggyback ride to your bed then?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

Sam nodded groggily and tried to scramble onto his brother's firm back.

He rested his head on his brother’s shoulder and closed his eyes sleepy as Dean began to walk.

What seemed like seconds later he was being deposited into his tiny twin bed that Dean swore that he was gonna outgrow overnight.

Sam tried to mumble a thanks to his brother as Dean tucked him in snuggly but it came out sounding more like "Thssnkk Deann. Yrrr the bestest…"

“Any time little bro.” Dean said with a laugh as he walked from the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

~~~

Sam was shaken awake hurriedly by Dean the next morning.

“Sammy, come on get a move on. We’re gonna be late if you don’t get your ass up!”

“Nooo…. Go away Dean…” Sam grumbled as he lightly tried to shove his brother away and pull the covers around him.

Sam smiled slightly to himself when he was answered with silence. He simply assumed that Dean had decided to leave him alone and let him sleep. However, moments later the blankets that were keeping him so warm were ripped away.

“HEY!” Sam exclaimed as he fumbled for the blankets, but failed to recover them from Dean’s tight grasp.

“If you wanna go to that sleepover tonight you better get your ass moving!” Dean said as he set Sam’s blankets down on the edge of the bed and walked from the room.

Once Dean had left, Sam brushed his hair from his eyes and stood up, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders before walking to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He didn’t really have any time to take a shower because he had slept in just a little later than he had planned.

“Sammy, we leave in ten. I’ve got some breakfast out here for you when you’re done!” Sam heard his brother call as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“Okay, thanks Dean!” Sam called around a mouthful of toothpaste, accidentally dribbling some onto his chin. He quickly wiped the minty paste from his face and walked out of the bathroom to go get changed.

Before he made it to his dresser, the little blue flashing light on his phone distracted him. He had forgotten that Gabriel had texted him last night.

Eagerly Sam opened the text and read what Gabriel had sent him. Sam was thrilled to find out that Dean had told Bobby he was skipping practice! He could tell that today was going to be a great day. He just knew it.

Sam hurriedly threw on a loose pair of jeans, tugged on a white top, and slipped on a light blue and white plaid button up.

His eyes scanned the room thoroughly as he mentally and visually checked to make sure that he wasn’t leaving anything behind.

When he was satisfied, Sam rushed from the room and found a warm plate of those frozen chocolate chip ego waffles with a side of blue berries that Dean had left on the table for him.

Sam beamed. Dean knew he couldn’t resist those, and blue berries made it just perfect, this day was already awesome!

“You ready Sam?” Dean asked as he walked from his bedroom and joined him in the kitchen.

Dean was already in his football jersey, which was a requirement for all players on game day, and his backpack slung across one shoulder.

“Yep! Let’s bail!” Sam said as he grabbed the plate of food and picked up his backpack from the ground.

When the car was turned on, Metallica was suddenly blasting from the speakers. The both hurriedly fumbled for the radio as they tried to turn it down. It was way too early for this kind of noise.

As the volume was turned down to almost a hum they both started laughing.

“Whoops I guess I forgot to turn that down last night. Gives you one hell of a wakeup call though.” Dean chuckled as he shifted the car into the gear and started pulled out onto the road. 

“Dean how are you not deaf from listening to your music so loud?” Sam asked shaking his head incredulously.

“As a fan of the classics you learn to love loud. It’s a gift Sammy. You and your new age techno crap wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh yeah? You think your music is so much better than mine?” Sam challenged his brother.

“I know it’s better.” Dean said with a smirk.

“How do you know?” Sam shot.

“Because I’m the oldest which means I’m always right.” Dean was smirking, which made Sam just want to one up him.

“No it doesn’t!” Sam argued.

“Yeah it totally does!” Dean seemed so sure that he had won the argument that he wasn’t prepared for what Sam asked next.

“So… you’re claiming it wasn’t you who was humming shake it off last week in your room?” Sam asked with a laugh.

Sam cackled wickedly when he saw Dean’s face flush as he tried to find something to say. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam.”

“Let me see your music list.” Sam exclaimed as he tried to reach for the phone sitting on his brother’s leg.

Dean’s hand instantly snapped down from the wheel and clutched the phone tightly. “No!” Dean exclaimed, “Fuck off Sam!”

“Come on Dean! We can settle it right here! If you don’t have Taylor Swift on there I’ll call it my bad and we’ll drop the entire thing.”

“I don’t need to prove anything to you!” Dean cried as he tried to hold the phone out of Sam’s reach.

Since Sam’s arms were so long he was easily able to get closer to the phone than Dean wanted. All he had to do was stretch just a little further and the phone would be his.

“Sam! No! Sit back down, I’m trying to drive!” Dean gasped as he tried to focus on too much at once. “Fuck! Why are your arms so damn long?”

“Dean just let me see!” Sam whined.

His fingers brushed the phone screen. He was so close, just a little further. Suddenly, Dean moved his arm and the phone was lowered down to be hidden away under his brother’s legs.

Sam eyed the place where Dean had hidden the device.

If he just tried- 

"Don’t you even think about it Sam!” Dean said with a defined warning in his tone.

“You don’t even know-” Sam tried to say

“Yes I do, don’t try it if you want to get to school in one piece,”

Sam sighed and sat back in defeat. He knew Dean was right. If he tried to get the phone now, he would run a huge risk of making Dean crash the car. He defiantly didn’t want that.

“You know this just solidifies my point.” Sam said as he watched the trees pass by outside. “I’m taking your refusal as conformation.”

“You can take it however you want Sammy, but I don’t have Taylor Swift music on my phone.” Dean said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

“You know it’s okay if you listen to her music right Dean?” Sam said hesitantly after a minute of silence. He looked towards his brother carefully, waiting for his response. .

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t listen to her because her music sucks soo….”

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was absolutely impossible. Dean would never admit if he did listen to her music.

Sam looked back outside after a minute and immediately spotted Gabriel and Castiel’s car near the back of the school parking lot. Sam smiled lightly to himself as the tan car glinted in the soft light. That meant Gabriel was already inside the school waiting for him.

Dean drove Sam to the main sidewalk outside the schools front door. He always did this for Sam because of his asthma. He didn’t get attacks from walking such a far distance, but it defiantly made it a lot easier to breathe when he got into the school.

Dean stopped the car slowly as Sam picked up his bag and opened the Impala’s door.

He climbed out carefully and slung his book back straps onto his shoulder. Sam ducked down and looked at his brother behind the wheel.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean started before Sam could say anything.

“Yeah Dean?” Sam asked curiously.

There was a small smiled on Dean’s face as he said, “I’m going to that sleepover with you tonight.”

Sam beamed brightly and laughed as he said, “I know! Gabriel told me! It’s gonna be so much fun!”

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.”

Sam laughed and said, “See you at the game Dean!” He then slammed the door and followed the crowd of people filtering into the school.

Sam heard Metallica start to blast from Dean’s radio as the Impala’s engine roared loudly. He turned around and shook his head, watching his brother drive off to go park his baby. He smiled to himself and laughed, everyone in the entire school probably knew they were here now thanks to Dean.

After a minute, Sam turned and once again walked towards the school to go find Gabriel.

~~~

Dean watched his brother in the mirror as he walked into the school.

He laughed as his brother’s hair blew around his face from a light gust of wind. Sam’s hair was getting so long! All Dean needed was just a few minutes with some scissors to get that kids hair under control. Dean knew that Sam would absolutely kill him if he tried though. For some reason, Sam had this mindset that his hair would look better longer, but Dean disagreed.

Dean pulled into an empty space near Gabriel’s car and turned off baby. He grabbed his backpack from the back seat and set it on his lap. Then, he leaned over and opened the glove box.

He sighed lightly as he pulled out a small rectangular case. Dean hated this case more than anything in the world, but he knew he was going to need it today.

Dean stuffed the case into the top of his backpack, climbed from the Impala and started walking towards the school.

As he walked he heard a feminine voice behind him say, “Heyy Dean!”

He turned and saw Anna Milton’s flaming red hair walking towards him.

“Hey Anna.” Dean answered with a smile.

She came up beside him and they exchanged a very awkward side hug. She was much shorter than him, but not short enough to be comical. Her hand snuck down his back as they hugged and she gripped his ass tightly.

Dean smirked, enjoying the feeling of her tiny hand.

The two of them weren’t in a relationship, they never had been, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t exchange sexual touches and make out sessions every now and then.

Dean didn’t really care for a relationship with Anna, all he wanted was the pleasurable feelings that came with it. He knew that Anna was waiting for Dean to ask her out, she wanted them to be official, but Dean knew it would never happen. He was never going to ask her out. Dean also knew that she would never ask him out. The cheerleaders and preps at the school had made up some dumb ass rule where they can’t ask out a guy, they guy has to ask them out, and they have to be the one to break up with the guy if it didn’t work out.

This was part of the reason why Dean didn’t involve himself in relationships at this school. He preferred one night stands. The other reason being that he didn’t really find any of the girls there overly attractive or nice. They were all self-centered bitched who only cared about their image and would complain about their selves in his present just to get complements. Frankly, Dean didn’t care to much about what a girl looked like. Yeah he always loved a nice face and a girl with nice boobs and a nice ass, but it was the stupid little shit that they always pointed out like, their hair is a little messed up, or they weight too much. Dean hated that drama, not to mention the overload of makeup they always wore. It was pointless and way overdone. (It’s also a bitch to get out of clothing)

Typically he and the other jocks wanted to see just how many different girls from the school they could bang. He didn’t really want to partake in the game, but he felt like it was his duty as quarterback to follow suit with the other players. Most of them would exchange detailed descriptions of the chick’s body and of the wild sexy times they had with them. Dean usually kept that kind of information to himself. There was only so much that he was willing to give away about himself, which included his sex life.

That didn’t stop the girls from gossiping about how great he had been in bed. Most of those stories had traveled back to him, but he didn’t really care. None of those chicks mattered, only the pleasure of sex mattered.

Anna lifted onto her toes and placed a light peck on Dean’s lips.

“Ready for the game tonight?” Anna asked as she clutched his hand, while they walked over to a lunch table.

“Hell yeah I am!” Dean said cheerfully as they joined the other jocks.

“We’re gonna kick some ass tonight!” Michael said as Dean sat down beside Anna.

“Fuck yeah dude!” Lucifer exclaimed excitedly. He looked wildly around at the cheerleaders around them and enthusiastically said, “Don’t forget to shake your asses extra hard ladies! We can stun the other team with your glorious asses!”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “I think would just be more of a distraction for you Lucifer.” He didn’t necessarily like Lucifer but he could be pretty funny at times.

“Aw, shut up Winchester!” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“No they need to shake their asses for us!” Balthazar called in his thick accent.

“They can do that after the game! We should have a huge party back at my place!” Michael argued as he looked hungrily at Naomi, who was sitting across from him. 

“I’m in!” Lucifer cried, “And Ruby is all mine!” with a wink at the little dark haired cheerleader, who flushed a deep shade of red as she smiled.

“What about you Winchester? Who are you gonna hook-up with after the game?” Lucifer asked him.

He felt Anna’s hand running up and down his leg lightly as she waited anxiously for his response. “I’m actually hanging with Sammy and Gabe after the game.” Dean explained.

The boys grew silent as they stared at Dean. Anna’s hand stopped moving and her fingers tensed on his leg.

“What?” Lucifer exclaimed. “You can’t miss out on this! The championship game is in two weeks! This is gonna be our last night of partying hard before that game!”

“I know, I know.” Dean said. He knew they weren’t going to like this. They always got angry if he ditched them. “But I made them a promise.”

“Then break the promise!” Anna said as she leaned towards him and reached up to grip his firm arm.

“I can’t. I can’t do that to Sam.” Dean tried to explain.

He knew there was going to be further arguments later on, but just then the bell rang, sending them all off to class.

He had been saved by the bell. Literally.

He wasn’t looking forward to lunch… Dean knew that the other guys and the cheerleaders were gonna chew his ass later because of this. Maybe he would skip lunch today and sit in the library… he could lie and say he needed to work on a book project to keep his grades up… Actually, he really did have a book project to do, but there wasn’t normally any time to work on stuff like that.

As he walked to his classroom his heart began to beat faster in his chest. He hated it. Every fucking day his heart did this. It was just environmental science. Who needed that damn subject anyways. He should just ditch today, but it was too late, the teacher had already seen him outside the door… Fuck…

Dean walked into the room and saw Castiel, his lab partner, was already sitting at their lab table.

He tried to ignore the flushed feeling that he always got when he was around Castiel, but like usual, it didn’t work.

‘This is a completely heterosexual feeling right?’ Dean thought to himself nervously. ‘Every guy has that one guy who makes him feel this way right?’ He always had a hard time of convincing himself of this fact, so he usually tried to ignore it. Normally it didn’t work out so well…

“Hey Cas.” Dean said as he tried to act natural.

Why their teacher had decided to make them switch lab partners on Monday, he would never know. Of course instead of being paired with some random chick, he was paired with none other than Castiel fucking Novak, his old best friend.

Dean hated that they never talked anymore, but Cas didn’t usually seem interested in talking to him. He didn’t even know what he had done to lose their friendship! The very thought of it sent a stabbing pain into Dean’s chest.

“Hey Dean.” Came Castiel gruff voice, followed by a small smile that Dean had to return. He couldn’t not smile back at that little shit; he was just too perfect not to smile at!

Dean tried not to look directly at the boy sitting beside him as he asked, “You goin’ to the game tonight?”

“Of course I am Dean. Why wouldn’t I?” Castiel responded as he absentmindedly rustled some papers around on the desk.

Despite his best efforts Dean couldn’t help but notice the tight ripped jeans and the dark grey shirt that made Castiel’s tattoos stand out against his pale skin. He tried to ignore the soft glinting of Castiel’s earrings and the fantastic scent that was coming off of his skin.

“I was just curious.” Dean explained with a shy smile.

“You and Gabriel will do great.” Castiel said as he looked directly at Dean. It was at that exact moment that he had decided to look up at Cas to see him better. There was a strange spark in the air between them as their eyes locked for what felt like the first time in months. It probably had been months.

Dean momentarily forgot how to breathe as he looked into Castiel’s deep blue, perfect eyes.

“T-thanks Cas.” Dean eventually managed to stammer. He didn’t know why he always got like this around Cas. They were just friends! Distant friends now, but still, he had always been really comfortable around Cas. He had never been like this before…Dean hated feeling this out of control feeling. It was very distracting.

“Okay Class, we’re going to get started.” Ellen Harvelle called from the front of the room. She was one of the few teachers that actually liked Dean. Ellen actually tried to help Dean with the class though he still had a low grade because of his lack of effort. “I want everyone to get out a pencil and a piece of paper. We’re taking notes today.”

“Fuck…” Dean hissed under his breath as he heard the word notes. That’s what he had been hoping to avoid today.

“Do you need some paper or a pencil?” Castiel asked generously as he looked over at Dean.

“No… thanks though Cas…” Dean said with a small sigh.

‘Maybe I won’t need them…’ Dean thought to himself.

He dug in his bag and fished out a notebook and a pencil. Dean opened the book to a blank page and squinted up at the board and immediately found that every last word was fuzzy.

He was screwed… There was no way he would be able to read that.

Dean sighed again and leaned back down to reach into his backpack. From his bag he pulled the small rectangular case and opened it.

Carefully he pulled out his thin black wireframe glasses.

He could feel Castiel watching him as he put them on and hurriedly started copying down notes. Maybe if he acted like he wore them every day no one would say anything.

“Dean?” Came a gruff whisper from beside him.

He turned his head slightly to indicate that he was acknowledging Castiel and telling him to go on.

“Why- are those- you need glasses?” Cas asked slowly.

Dean bit the side of his mouth painfully. Less than fifteen seconds and he was already being questioned… fuck…

“Yeah…” Dean grumbled quietly as he continued to write. ‘Why didn’t I just not take these notes at all? I could have copied them from Cas later or something…’ Dean thought to himself.

“You don’t normally wear them though. I’ve never seen you with them on.” Cas stated as he tried to press Dean for information. 

“Yeah, I try not to ever wear them, but I ran out of contacts and my eyes are shit when it comes to vision.” Dean bit the inside of his cheek. He hated being questioned about this but Castiel had good reason to ask him since they had been friends for so long and never knew about them. Dean had got the glasses in 5th grade, but had flat out refused to wear the glasses to John’s utter irritation, so he ended up getting contacts instead. This was the reason no one had seen him with them.

“I didn’t know that…” Cas murmured still, watching Dean closely.

“I hate these damn glasses. I fucking hate them. I think I’ve worn them maybe three times ever.” Dean mumbled.

“I like them… They look good on you.” Castiel whispered after a moment of silence.

Dean stopped writing. His heart was racing. Did Cas just say what he thought he did? Was it just him or did Castiel’s voice sound gruffer and more breathy as he said that? That couldn’t have been real could it?

Dean glanced at Cas, who now seemed completely oblivious to what he had just done to him. Were Castiel’s cheeks flushed? Maybe just a little pinker that normal or was it just his imagination?

“Uh… Thanks Cas…” Dean breathed as he tried to focus again.

Cas just smiled quietly as Dean tried to make it through the rest of the class without passing out from Castiel’s complement.

Maybe the glasses weren’t so bad after all…

~~~

Dean somehow made it through most of the day without strangling anyone. After he had received Castiel’s complement he had planned on keeping his glasses on for the rest of the day, but had quickly gotten sick of the numerous questions as he walked down the halls. Dean decided that it would be better if he didn’t wear them the whole day. He went back to his original plan and made sure that he only wore them if he needed them in class.

He had lied to himself; the glasses were just as bad as he thought they would be…

Even though he had taken the glasses off already, word about them passed through the school like wildfire and by the end of the day everyone knew about them.

Fucking school gossip…

At lunch he had somehow avoided detection from the rest of the team as he hid in the library and worked on some of his massive piles of homework that he always brushed aside. He already had been question so much today; he didn’t feel like getting shit from the team too. He would probably end up punching someone.

Game time had come way faster than Dean could believe. He swore that he just woke up half an hour ago. This day way going way too fast for his taste. Hopefully the weekend wouldn’t fly by this fast… He wanted to spend as much time with Cas over the weekend as possible.

Before Dean knew it, he was suiting up in the locker room and getting ready to hopefully play their best game of the season. They needed this win. Their position in the championship game was banking on this win!

“You still ditching us tonight Winchester?” Lucifer asked as he walked over to Dean. Lucifer sure could be an attention seeking little shit sometimes.

“My plans haven’t changed.” Dean insisted as he pulled on his cleats.

Dean stood up and stretched his arms, feeling the muscles and tendons pulling and quivering in excitement. As Dean as loosened up Michael came up behind Dean and asked, “How’s the arm Winchester? You think we’re gonna need our second string tonight?”

Since Michael couldn’t see him, Dean rolled his eyes and had to bite back a sigh of annoyance. Even though Michael had asked about the second string quarterback, Dean knew that he was talking about himself. Somehow, Michael would end up convincing Bobby that he was the better choice for a replacement quarterback. Michael asked him this same damn question before every fucking game. Dean knew that Michael wanted nothing more than to play his quarterback position. Michael basically wanted to live his life. He wasn’t sure why anyone would want to live his life, his mind was dark, pained, and tainted with terrible memories, but Michael seemed set on being the next Dean Winchester.

About ten minutes before they hit the field the locker room doors opened up in walked Sam and- oh fuck, Sam had brought an uncomfortable looking Castiel with him.

“MINI MOOSE!!” Dean heard Gabriel wail from somewhere behind him as he suddenly darted past him like a speeding bullet and basically attacked Sam.

“Jesus Gabriel!” Sam gasped as he was hit by Gabriel who was already wearing all of his football gear.

“Hey! Gabriel! Try not to kill my brother will ya?” Dean called as Sam breathed heavily from the shock of the hit he had just taken.

“Calm your tits Winchester!” Gabriel said as he waved Dean off. “Sammich is fine!”

Dean was glad that Gabriel didn’t care what the team thought of him. Most of the guys hated Gabriel, but said nothing about it. Dean stepped closer to Cas and Sam as his teammates clustered on the other end of the room.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said with a smile smile at the tattooed boy.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said, sounding almost too formal and avoiding all eye contact with him.

“Who shoved a pole up your ass?” Dean asked as he noted that his friend was extremely tense.

“I’m fine Dean.” Cas said, almost snapping at Dean.

Then, to Dean’s utter disappointment, Castiel turned away from him and fucking walked away. His heart sank in sadness and rejection as he stared at Castiel’s back. What happened to the loose cheerful Cas from earlier? This Cas seemed like a whole different person. Had it all been an act?

Dean glanced at the clock above the lockers on the wall. Five minute until game time, Bobby should be trying to shoo them out in a minute. He pursed his lips sadly and turned away.

“Hey, Gabriel, we need to bail.” Dean called as he looked back at the golden haired boy.

“Kay, coming!” Gabriel called with a smile as he patted Sam’s shoulder.

“Good luck Dean!” Sam called to Dean as he walked away.

“Thanks Sammy. See ya after the game!” Dean called back to his brother.

He smirked to himself a few moments later when he heard Gabriel say in a hushed tone, “I’ll be playing for you out there Samsquatch.”

He could tell that those two shared an extremely special bond. Dean hopped that never chanced. Sam and Gabriel completed each other, that, Dean was sure of.

As Bobby enter the locker room and called them out to the field Dean thought to himself, ‘I’m playing for you too tonight Cas. Whether you care or not.’

Out on the field there was the blowing of a loud whistle. The team lined up outside of the locker room, poised and ready to go. The tension in the air was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. They had been waiting for this game all week and now, it was finally time. Gabriel stepped up beside him at this exact moment. The two boys glanced at each other momentarily and smiled.

Then the heard it. The announcer’s voice came blasting across the stadium calling for them, making the crowed roar their name. That was their cue. Together, both of them lead the other players out onto the field, running through their schools banner that was held up by the cheerleaders. They all busted onto the field helmets held high, victory smiles evident across their faces.

It was their moment to shine.

The field was theirs.


	4. Sleeping Over

The game was a wild, nerve racking, edge of you seat kinda game. Sam didn’t really know too much about football, but he knew enough to spot the good plays from the bad ones.

This team they were up against was a powerful team, but they were also cheaters. Practically everyone watching quickly became pissed off with each sly shitfaced play, especially when the refs did absolutely nothing to stop it.

Somehow, despite all cheating and the powerful plays, Dean and Gabriel’s team still came out on top.

By the end of the game, they had been tied 28 to 28.

They had been forced into overtime to determine the true winner. The stress mounted as the clock dwindled down quickly. None of them wanted to tie with a cheating team. This needed to change, and fast. However, people began to lose hope for a win as it had gotten down to the cusp with only forty-five seconds left. It seemed as if the game was going to be a tie after all.

Fortunately, Dean had taken a chance and threw a Hail Mary pass to Gabriel, who had been down field in the end zone.

Sam had screamed himself horse as Dean’s perfectly thrown spiral flew over the heads of the other players and landed in Gabriel’s hands like a feather.

Castiel’s screams quickly joined Sam’s as the scoreboard changed and reflected the new score of 34 to 28. Their successful field goal attempt caused the game to end with a final score of 35 to 28.

They had won. Dean and Gabriel had done it again.

It was the perfect way end to a perfect Friday. Sam could only hope that this was a good omen that was leading into a night that he needed to end perfectly too.

Cas and Sam ran eagerly down to meet their brothers as the players ran a victory lap around the field lead by Dean, whose fist was held high in the air.

By the time they had reached the field Dean was already only a few feet from them.

Gabriel came speeding past Dean as they ran towards one another. All that Sam saw was Gabriel’s golden hair flowing in the wind before he was engulfed in a warm sweaty, too hot hug. Sam laughed loudly, nearly falling over as Gabriel practically picked him up off the ground.

"J-Jesus G-abe" Sam said through choked laughter. "C-can't breathe."

Gabriel immediately dropped Sam but he kept a hand on his shoulder with a wide smile etched into his face.

"Sorry Samborino!" Gabriel chirped cheerfully.

Sam turned to see Cas standing awkwardly near Dean and Anna. Dean's face, which had been over joyed just moments ago, now seemed anything but happy as Sam looked over at him.

It almost seemed as if Dean and Anna were arguing judging by their agitated movements.

"Let's go over there." Sam said to Gabriel in a hushed tone.

Gabriel's smile immediately faltered when he caught of what Sam was looking at. This couldn’t be good.

They tried to keep an upbeat attitude as the approached the group, but it didn’t seem like that was going to be very easy.

"Anna. I've already told you no!" Dean exclaimed as he flexed his jaw the way he always did when he was angry.

"But Dean..." She whined in her obnoxious voice, "I'm going to be the only girl there without a date! Do you know how horrible that would look?"

"Go with someone else then!" Dean said as he trailed his fingers down his sweat soaked face.

"But I'll be the only cheerleader there without my boyfriend!" Anna moaned, trying to cling to Dean’s arm.

Sam saw the minute when Dean completely lost his cool and in that same instant he saw Cas stiffen and look away from Dean and Anna.

"Boyfriend?" Dean laughed bitterly. "Anna, I've never been your boyfriend."

"But we- what about the kisses and-" she looked about to cry as Dean interrupted her.

"That was all you Anna! I was just going along with it for the hell of it!" Dean said incredulously.

Anna spluttered and fumbled for words as anger boiled up in her tiny preppy cheerleader body. "Have you ever actually loved anyone beside your brother Dean?" Anna snapped in anger. Since she couldn’t have Dean, she wanted to hit him where it would hurt.

Sam knew he wasn't supposed to hear this but he couldn't help but smile sadly when Dean answered in a lower voice.

"Yes. One other person, but I already know that there's no chance in hell it would ever work. And I can guarantee that you are not that one person."

"Fuck you Dean Winchester. You are just a slutty man whore who doesn’t deserve to live on this earth." Anna spit with fire in her eyes.

"If that's all I am, what does that make you?" Dean said with an evil smirk.

Anna let out a high pitched squeal of anger as Dean taunted her. She looked like she was about to say more or even swing a punch at Dean but, Gabriel suddenly called, "Hey, if you’ve finished up with Dean I would like him back now. We have better things to do than listen to your lame ass complaints."

Beside Gabriel, Sam was tried to conceal his laughter but knew he was doing a terrible job. However, the downright murderous look that Anna threw his direction moments later was an effective enough silencer for Sam.

After what seemed like years of fiery silence among the group, Gabriel suddenly added, "Oh and you can tell those dick bags who sent you over here, that Dean already said he had plans. We don't need some stupid ass bitch trying to pull him away from us.”

Anna’s jaw felt slack before she rushed to compose herself and threw Gabriel the middle finger, storming furiously back towards the other cheerleaders and football players who were watching them from a distance.

Dean smirked and rose his own middle finger towards Anna’s receding back. “Yeah fuck you too Anna!” He called.

Then, Dean turned and walked over to Sam, Gabriel and Cas. “So, uh, we ready to bail before we all end up getting in a fight?”

“Yeah, let’s hit the road.” Gabriel agreed.

They all remained in place as they looked from one another. As the silence stretched, Sam finally broke and began to bust out with laughter. “Holy shit Dean, I thought Anna was going to bite your head off!”

“I thought so too!” Dean said as he snorted from laughing so hard.

“Oh fuck.” Cas gasped through his own tears of laughter.

Everyone looked at him and watched as he gestured behind them. It seemed as if Michael and Lucifer just heard about what happened because they were all getting very unfriendly looks from the other players now.

“Shit we really gotta go now!” Gabriel said with a laugh.

Together, they all jogged off the field, not moving too fast because of Sam’s asthma, and making sure it didn’t look like they were running away like cowards.

“This is gonna be a mess on Monday.” Dean chuckled. For some reason, Dean really didn’t care. Normally, he would have never said everything he had said to Anna. If he had, he would typically be over with the other guys trying to make up for what he said.

Dean never really realized just how shitty his teammates were until just now.

They reached their cars with no problem and quickly decided that they would each just ride in their own cars until they got to Gabriel and Castiel’s house. It would be easier and there would be less confusion for everyone.

Dean started up the engine to his baby with Sam sitting securely beside him as the other jocks continued to glare at them from the field.

“They look pissed!” Sam commented as Dean pulled from his parking space.

“They are.” Dean said with a small laugh. “I don’t really give a shit though. They’re a bunch of douchebags.”

“Finally you see that!” Sam exclaimed as he threw his head back in triumph.

“Do they fuck with you?” Dean asked with concern.

“Nah, just because I’m your brother though.” Sam told Dean.

“I swear if they ever lay a hand on-” Dean began to say.

“Hey, let’s not focus on that this weekend. I know you will kick their asses six ways to Sunday if you have too.” Sam told his brother, cutting off his death threat.

A small smile settled on Dean’s lips as he said, “Yeah, you’re right Sammy. We get one long ass relaxed weekend with Cas and Gabriel. It’s gonna be fucking awesome!”

“I’m glad you decided to come with me!” Sam said softly as he gave his brother a side long glance.

“Yeah me too Sammy. Me too.” Dean agreed that smile still settled upon his pink lips.

There was a blissful calming silence in the car as the boys followed behind Gabriel’s tan pimp mobile.

Suddenly, Sam turned to look at Dean as he said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, shoot. What’s up?” Dean answered as he turned the Impala around a corner.

“Who is the other person that you love?” Sam asked quietly.

In the soft light of the dusk sky, Sam could see that his brother’s cheeks had gone pink.

“I didn’t know you heard that.” Dean mumbled softly.

“Sorry, I wasn’t meaning to listen in. It just caught my attention.” Sam apologized.

“Nah, you’re cool.” Dean said as he tried to brush the topic away without answering.

“So… who is it?” Sam asked curiously. He was hoping to get Dean to spill the beans, though he was sure that he already knew who it was.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean replied flatly.

“It does though!” Sam exclaimed. “Is she pretty?” Sam was hoping that Dean would slip up and give him any indication about his secret crush, especially about the gender part.

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. “You’re so nosy Sam.”

“That’s my job!’ Sam laughed lightly. “So, is she?”

They were almost to Gabriel’s house now. Sam knew that one way or another the truth would come out. He was just hoping that he would be lucky enough to figure out sooner rather than later.

“Yeah. Defiantly pretty. Super fucking hot.” Dean finally murmured quietly.

“Nice?”

“Yeah, really nice, but weird as fuck, but it’s a good kinda weird.” Dean explained.

Sam was surprised that his brother was opening up to him like this.

“Can I get a name?” Sam asked, trying to see how far he could push his brother on the subject.

“Nope.” Dean said as he popped his ‘p’.

“Do I know her?” Sam pressed eagerly, trying a new approach.

“Yeah. You know who it is.”

“Is this person-”

“No more questions Sammy.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Aww come on Dean! It’s me! Who am I gonna tell?”

“Fuck off Sam. We’re here anyways.” Dean said with a laugh as they pulled into the driveway. “We need to grab our shit from the back.”

Sam sighed inwardly; he tried and had gotten close, but not close enough.

They climbed from the Impala, and Sam joined Dean at the trunk as he opened it. Between the two of them they each had one small bag of clothes and essentials, and a giant bag that was filled with the truly important stuff like candy, soda, and video games. This weekend was going to be a blast.

“Dean, you stink. We should have stopped off at home so you could have taken a shower.” Sam complained as he caught a whiff of his brother on the evening air.

“That’s called ‘the natural man smell’ Sammy!” Dean said with a gruff laugh, but he added, “I’ll just run through the shower here. Gabriel won’t mind.”

Sam laughed as they hauled their stuff to the front door of the Novak house, while Gabriel unlocked the door.

“Jesus Dean, I sure as hell hope you don’t make a perfume line. That would be awful. The scents of Dean Winchester… you would go bankrupt in a week! Or kill all of your customers with your horrible stench. One of the two.”

“Do you think I should make a perfume line Sammich?” Gabriel asked with a wink. “I bet I smell much better than your brother.”

“Actually Gabriel, you both stink.” Castiel said with a small chuckle.

“Thanks Cassie.” Gabriel said as he gave his brother a fake sour look. “You guys can just bring all of your stuff upstairs if you want, that’s probably where we’re gonna be most of the time, unless we’re raiding the kitchen or something.” He added.

They all quickly climbed the stairs and dumped all of their junk off into a pile on the floor.

“Gabriel, can I run through your shower real fast so we can really get this show on the road?” Dean asked as he stretched his arms.

“It’s all yours big boy!” Gabriel said with a smirk. “Don’t take too long though, I need one too.”

“I’ll try my best.” Dean teased, “Unless you wanna join me.”

“Nah, I think I’ll have to pass on that offer. Save your pasty white naked ass for someone who actually wants to see it.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean flipped Gabriel off, smiling as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

“You guys have really changed the place up.” Sam commented as he looked around at the dark living room walls and the mix of music and sports items scattered around the room.

“Only the upstairs. Me and Cassie, basically rule the second floor.” Gabriel said as they heard the sound of a shower starting up behind them.

“Yeah, I think our dad is scared to come up here and see what we’ve done to the space.” Cas said with a laugh.

“That sounds like Dean’s room.” Sam told them with a smirk. “You never know what the hell you’re gonna find in there.”

“Pshh are you sure you’re not talking about your room Sammich?” Gabriel asked. “Dean’s room is pretty clean compared to that nightmare you call a bedroom.”

“Aw fuck off Gabriel. My room is clean!” Sam paused before adding, “Sometimes…”

“Exactly!” Gabriel shot back, knowing he was right.

“Hey you guys wanna play some Call of Duty?” Cas asked as he motioned for the PlayStation sitting in the corner by a large flat screen TV.

“Hells yeah!” Gabriel exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. “You game Samster?”

“Fuck yeah! Let’s kick some ass!” Sam chimed in.

The three boys fought and struggled with each other as they killed their way through the game. Their shouts got really loud every time someone would fuck up or accidentally kill the wrong person.

Sam really couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to let loose like this. He was usually so involved with homework that he really didn’t have any time for fun. This was kinda nice. They should do this more often…

Soon, the bathroom shower shut off and the door behind them opened.

All three of them glanced towards Dean momentarily before resuming their game play.

“Jesus Cas!” Gabriel suddenly called. “Pay attention dude! You just got me killed.”

Sam glanced over at Castiel who was now pink faced and very pointedly avoiding looking where Dean was now standing. He then looked towards Dean, who had just finished running his fingers through his dripping wet hair wearing only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, hanging very low on his hips.

“S-sorry Gabriel.” Cas stuttered quickly as he glanced down at his hands.

“Damn it….” Gabriel grumbled in irritation as he threw down his controller in frustration and looked towards Dean.

Dean was now bent over his duffle bag as he searched for something to wear. “Are we going to get a show while you get dressed?” Gabriel teased.

“Fuck off Gabriel. I forgot to grab clothing before I took a shower.” Dean shot back as he straightened up, clothing held loosely in his hand.

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Dean’s chest. “Holy shit Dean! When did you get a tattoo?”

Dean looked down at the dark ink on his chest and flushed red as Sam and Castiel’s heads whipped away from the video game and over to Dean.

“You got a tattoo?” Sam asked in surprise, jumping up from the sofa in curiosity.

“Yeah… I- I might have gotten one a few weeks back.” Dean mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Castiel and Gabriel quickly joined Sam as they clustered around the very naked Dean. (The towel of course was still in place, but still)

Sam leaned his head closer to his brother’s chest as he examined the dark strange tattoo his brother now bore upon his skin.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked as he scrunched his nose in curiosity. Sam and Gabriel’s faces were so close that their cheeks were nearly pressing together despite their height differences.

Dean laughed nervously as he mumbled, “Uh, It’s called an anti-possession tattoo. I don’t really know why I got it, it was just really cool.”

Castiel’s finger slowly reached out and brushed along the star in the center of the tattoo. Instantly, Dean got goose bumps all across his skin and stiffened under Castiel’s soft touch.

“It’s a very beautiful tattoo Dean.” Cas mused quietly.

“Ah-uh t-thanks Cas.” Dean smiled nervously at Cas as he stumbled over his words.

“What made you decide to get a tattoo?” Castiel asked as he took a small step closer, still tracing the tattoo.

“I-I- let me get dressed real quick and I’ll explain.” Dean hurriedly said as he turned away from them.

“Leave the shirt off Dean-o!” Gabriel called after Dean’s retreating back. “I didn’t get to finish looking at the tattoo.

Sam noted that Castiel now looked slightly disappointed at Dean’s apparent rejection. Sam knew Castiel must not have seen what he had seen. As Dean had turned away from them, Sam had noticed a thick bulge peaking up underneath the towel that his brother was wearing.

Sam was both disgusted by taking notice of his brother’s boner and thrilled that his theory about Dean liking Castiel was spot on.

“Hey Cassie.” Gabriel said, turning to his brother. “You should go get your phone so we can play that truth or dare game of your.”

Cas nodded slowly as he turned and walked away, glancing one final time at the closed bathroom door behind him.

“Truth or dare?” Sam question as he bent his knees and settled down onto the floor.

“Hells Yeah!” Gabriel exclaimed as he licked his lips carefully, “Cas has the 18+ version. It’s fucking awesome!”

Sam nodded and smirked, of course Gabriel would want to play truth or dare. He loved making everyone do stupid shit.

As they waited for both Cas and Dean to return Gabriel whispered, “Did you see Dean Jr. poking it’s head up to play.” 

“Jesus Gabriel. You made it sound horrible!” Sam exclaimed in disgust.

“But did you see it?!” Gabriel persisted.

“Yes of course I did!” Sam cried back.

“See what?” Cas asked as he walked back with his phone in his hand.

“Nothing Cassie. It was just a really good play at the game today.” Gabriel said as he casually lied to his brother.

Dean finally reemerged from the bathroom now wearing a loose pair of sweat pants that hung low around his lips and revealed the tops of his boxers. His toned abs, broad shoulders and muscular arms were clearly defined in the dim light of the room because he had his shirt tossed lightly across his shoulder and was rubbing his hands together slowly.

Sam’s eyes darted downwards for a moments, as did Gabriel’s, to see if Dean had taken care of business or not. There was no obvious bulge down there so Dean must have fixed the problem. Sam tried not to wrinkle his nose in displeasure while Gabriel didn’t even attempt to hide his broad smirk.

“What?” Dean questioned giving them a look of confusion.

“Nothing. You wanna play truth or dare?” Gabriel asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Uh... yeah sure. Can I put my shirt back on?” Dean asked slowly as he walked over to the others and sat down beside Sam.

“No. You’re not allowed to.” Gabriel said pointedly.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off his shoulder as he tried to put it on only to have it ripped away by Gabriel and thrown over the sofa.

Dean glared at Gabriel and flipped him off as Cas carefully came to sit down next to him.

“Hey Cas toss me your phone.” Gabriel said, “I’ll get the game set up.”

Cas quickly passed the phone to his brother, letting his knee brush pointedly up against Dean’s.

“So, Dean…” Sam started, while Gabriel began to fiddle with his brother’s phone. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you got a tattoo?”

Dean bit his lip lightly and said, “It was really Michael and Lucifer’s idea really.”

Cas let a noise of displeasure bubble in his throat as he said, “I hate those fuckers. They are some serious cock sucking pricks.”

Dean snorted and said, “I agree with you a hundred percent Cas. Those guys are fucking shit heads.”

“Did they force you to get the tattoos?” Cas asked protectively.

Dean shook his head slowly laughed as he said, “No, I’ve always kinda wanted a tattoo honestly. I just don’t really care for needles much, but I thought about how bad ass all of your tattoos look and sucked it up.”

Cas gave Dean a small smile, looking up at his friend through his long dark lashes. “You think my tattoos are cool?”

“Fuck yeah I do!” Dean exclaimed. “They totally suit you.”

Cas blushed noticeably as Sam butted in and asked, “Did it hurt?”

Dean scoffed, “Pshh… hell no!” Sam saw his brother smirking lightly to show it was a complete lie.

“Well you’re tattoo is pretty awesome nonetheless.” Sam said as his eyes trailed along the fiery borders of Dean’s tattoo.

After a moment, Dean coughed uncomfortably before turning to Cas and asking, “So, uh- since we’ve all seen my tattoo, I’ve actually been dying to see the wings Cas.”

“How do you know about the wings?” Castiel asked, tilting his head and squinting slightly at Dean.

Dean looked back at Cas guiltily, his eyes darting to Gabriel’s whose eyes were focused on the phone in his hands.

Cas glared at the top of his brother’s head but said nothing.

“So, do I get to see them?” Dean asked hopefully, “I know Sam has been curious too.”

“If- If you want to see them.” Cas said hesitantly.

Dean nodded his head eagerly, which prompted Cas to reach up and pull his shirt over his head.

To get a better view, Dean crawled behind Castiel so he could easily see his back. Dean took in a sharp intake of breath as his eye fell upon the most beautiful pair of wings in the entire world.

Castiel’s wing tattoo was in dark black ink and started just beside the crease of his spine dipping down slightly before arching back up onto his shoulders and trailing down the back of his arms, stopping midway down each arm. Every delicate feather was beautifully detailed and layer to look almost realistic. The sight was breath taking. Dean knew that he had never seen such an amazing tattoo in his entire life. It was absolutely perfect.

“Wow Cas.” Dean breathed, as Sam came beside him to look at the tattoo too.

Dean lifted a finger and carefully trailed the tip of his finger along the outsides of the design. Castiel let out a small startled breath of pleasure as Dean’s fingers tickled his skin in a surprisingly pleasant manor.

Both Dean and Castiel had quickly begun to forget where they were until Gabriel made them jump by screaming, “HA! I got it!” The phone was raised in his hand and music began to play as the game of truth or dare launched.

“Was that really necessary Gabe?” Sam asked giving Gabriel as strange look.

“It was absolutely necessary.” Gabriel informed them. “Are we ready to get this show on the road? It’s already getting late.”

“Fuck Yeah!” Dean exclaimed in excitement as he tried to play off the transfixed daze he had found himself in moments before.

Dean and Cas now sat just a little closer together on the floor as Sam got up and brought a huge bag of food over to them, placing it in the middle of the group.

“Truth or Dare Sam?” Gabriel asked as all the boys lunged for the food.

“Ummm… Dare.” Sam replied slowly hoping that he wouldn’t regret this decision.

Gabriel nodded in approval and looking down to press the ‘dare’ button on Castiel’s phone. After a moment, Gabriel let out a wicked laugh and said, “Ohh Sammy, you’re gonna love this one.”

“Oh shit…” Sam swore. “I should have gone with truth.”

Gabriel cackled as he said, “Sam, you have to go to the bathroom and change…. You now have to "go commando" for the rest of the game.”

“Fuckkkk!” Sam moaned in defeat. “You lying! Show me!” He demanded as he leaned to look at the phone screen.

Sure enough, Sam read ‘Go to the bathroom and change, you must "go commando" for the rest of the game.’

Everyone around him was laughing as Sam stood up and grumbled in displeasure. “Seriously, it’s only the first fucking dare!” Sam complained as he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his own pair of pajama pants.

As Sam walked off Dean said, “This game needs some background music.” Dean quickly turned his music playlist on and set his phone down between him and Castiel.

By the time Dean had finished Sam had returned, his boxers handing from his finger. Irritably, Sam chucked the dirty underwear directly in into Gabriel’s smirking face.

“I’m so getting you back for this. This is some serious discomfort here.” Sam whined.

“What you’ve never gone commando Sammy?” Dean asked as his lips curled upwards. “You never wanted to feel little breeze running up your leg or some freedom down below?”

“Are you seriously going to sit here and talk to me about dicks Dean?” Sam teased his brother lightly.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

“Are we gonna move on with this game Pantsless Pansy?” Gabriel asked as he threw Sam’s underwear to the side and held Castiel’s phone up.

“Yeah, yeah, were working on it!” Sam complained as he took the phone from Gabriel and sat back down.

Castiel was the next be asked a question. He ended up going with truth.

“Who was the last person you had sex with?” Sam asked as he read the question from the phone.

Castiel’s face flushed in embarrassment as he quickly examined his socks. He hurriedly mumbled something under his breath too softly for anyone to hear.

“What was that Castiel?” Sam asked as he leaned in closer to hear Castiel better.

“I haven’t had sex with anyone.” Cas said louder as he hung his head, completely mortified.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me!” Dean exclaimed, “With a face like yours?”

Cas shrugged clearly uncomfortable with the topic as he said, “I’ve never had occasion I guess… never found the right person…”

Sam instantly noted the word ‘person’ and not ‘girl’ as Cas replied. In his mind, Sam was screaming, the right person is sitting right beside you, you dumb ass! Open your eyes.’

“Well damn…” Dean murmured as he thought about Castiel’s answer. He had never really thought about if Cas was a virgin or not. Dean had always assumed that Cas had hit it with someone at one point or another.

“I believe it is my turn.” Castiel said as he held his hand out to take the phone from Sam gingerly.

“Dean truth or dare?” Cas asked as he turned to the boy slowly.

“Let’s play it dangerous today.” Dean said with a smirk at Castiel. “I’m feeling rebellious.”

Castiel’s finger moved to press the dare button as they waited for a dare to be given.

As words filled the screen Cas looked at the boy beside him and back at the screen. His face flushed red and it looking like he had silent fear in his eyes.

“What’s it say Cassie?” Gabriel asked curiously when Cas didn’t immediately read the dare out loud.

“Is it that bad?” Dean joked as he leaned in to look at the screen, only to have it turned away from him at the last second.

“Dean, you dare is to sleep in the same bed as the person to you left for the entire night.” Cas finally read.

Dean’s eyes widened as he realized that Castiel was currently the person sitting to his left.

After a moment of awkward silence between them Gabriel finally cut in and said, “Well I guess we’ve got the sleeping arrangements in order, Dean-o and Cassie together and me and Sammich together.”

Sam was sitting beside Gabriel, a broad smirk on his face as he thought, ‘How much more perfect could this be?’

The game proceeded for nearly two hours as the boys were forced to do more stupid stuff to humiliate themselves. The range of truths and dares ranged widely from describing their perfect sexual experience to running down the dark nighttime streets in their underwear screaming ‘I love you’ at the top of their lungs.

Sam even eventually got his revenge on Gabriel when he was forced to wear absolutely nothing but a sock around his dick for ten full minute while they played.

By the time it reached midnight, all four boys were dared out, tired, and full of so much food they could have puked.

After Sam reminded Cas and Dean of their dare from earlier, they all headed off to their respective rooms to finally to some sleep for the night. They still had two full days to fuck around till school resumed again on Monday, they would need at least a little sleep to keep them going.

~~~

Dean and Cas walked into Castiel’s bedroom, which had a full sized bed in the center, a guitar against the wall, a small wooden desk in one corner and a smattering of rock posters all across the walls.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t-” Castiel started as they stood awkwardly together in the room.

“Nah… It’s fine. It was a dare… Sam and Gabe will probably check in later and like put our hands on a bowl of water and make us piss ourselves or some shit like that if we chicken out.” Dean supplied, “Besides, your bed is soft and there’s no use having one of us sleep on the floor.”

“Does that actually work?” Cas asked curiously as he stepped a little closer to Dean.

Dean shrugged lightly and said, “I don’t really want to find out…”

“True…” Murmured as he glanced nervously towards the bed.

Dean looked at the bed too and awkwardly asked, “Soo…. Er… do you have a preference to which side you sleep on?”

Cas thought about it for a minute. That wasn’t anything he really had to think about before. He hadn’t had to share his bed with too many people over his lifetime.

“I want to be furthest from the door.” Cas said finally as he moved to walk around the bed. He figured that if Dean was closer to the door he would feel more protected (Not that he needed Dean to protect him or anything) and also if Dean wanted to get up in the middle of the night he wouldn’t have to feel like he was going to accidentally wake him up.

“Alright, works for me.” Dean said happily as he fidgeted slightly in place. Cas almost though that Dean was just as nervous as him.

As Cas slowly sat down on the bed, watched as Dean turned and walked away from him. He was about to asked where Dean was going, but he stop when he saw that he was only moving to turn the lights off.

Cas quietly thanked God, or whoever was out there listening that they were both already in pajamas (though Dean was still shirtless) The thought of undressing himself in the same room as Dean was a thought that nearly drove him crazy with both desire and fear. His tattoos and piercings may make him seem tough and solid, but that was only a mask. The truth is, Dean made Cas more shy and nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He hated that they had drifted apart so far. He missed time with Dean.

That blissful time seemed like so long ago. He barely remembered the times when they would hang out all the time, day after day, sleepover after sleepover and damn did he miss it. He looked down at the bed as he thought quietly to himself.

Cas remembered that Dean had always been so funny, and sweet to him. Dean actually cared about him, and wanted to make sure he was okay. Kinda like the way he protected Sam. But it had always seemed like there had been just a little bit more behind each protective, caring gesture that Dean showed him.

When football began to really mean something, in the social world that is, Cas had slowly watched his friend slip through his fingers. Sluts and Douches and an overbearing father slowly but surely stole Dean from him, they had stolen his best friend and school kids only apologized by always kicking his ass and threatening to get him thrown out of school if he was caught trying to talk too Dean too much. That was why he eventually stopped talking with Dean altogether. This had hurt terribly because Cas always had a huge crush on the nerdy, dorky football playing kid, but he did it to keep everyone safer. This is why he had never dated anyone else. Dean was the only person that he could even try to see himself with. He tried to convince himself that Dean would one day see this, but his hopes had been falling short.

His fear of admitting this crush on Dean constantly weighed on him and he wondered if Dean ever thought of him that way. Instead of trying to find out, the silence was much easier for Cas. The threats from other students had been the final nail in that coffin of friendship. If Dean came over to talk to Cas, he would always try to end the conversation as soon as possible to avoid retaliation from the other students. Maybe they would be able to patch this relationship up still. Maybe there was still a chance to be friends, even if Cas wanted more.

Cas looked up, realizing that he had been zoned out for a few minutes suddenly realized that the lights were still on and Dean hadn’t yet joined him on the bed.

Blue confused eyes looked to meet deep forest green ones that were watching his every motion.

Cas tried not to flush a dark shade of scarlet as he quickly forced himself to look away, but judging by the flooding heat in his cheeks he failed quite epically.

“Dean- uh, you ever gonna turn the lights out?” Cas asked finally as he tried not to stutter through his blush.

“Y-yeah.” Dean said, his voice sounding slightly gruffer than before, “I was actually waiting for you to get under the blankets… I always do that for Sammy at night, he uh- he likes it better that way. I wasn’t really thinking.” Dean murmured.

Cas risked a glance up at Dean and saw that his face was now flushed too. That kind of surprised him. Cas couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the oh so confident Dean Winchester blush like that.

The lights clicked off almost as soon as Dean caught Cas looking at him, and Dean was left to navigate through the room in complete darkness.

“Shit, this is darker than I though.” Dean mumbled as he walked slowly towards where he knew the bed was sitting.

“Oh, fuck I didn’t even think about that.” Cas said in surprise as he thought about how trashed his room was. Cas didn’t actually bother to clean it before anyone came over because he never usually cleaned his room up unless it was too messy, but would have at least attempted to clear off the floor a little if he knew Dean was going to sleep in his room.

“Follow my voice.” Cas prompted Dean as he tossed back the blankets and crawled to the place where Dean would be sleeping.

The longer the room stayed dark the easier it became for Cas to see Dean’s outline walking towards him.

Dean’s arm were out stretched and trying to feel around him to make sure he wouldn’t crash as he feet shuffled slowly across the floor as Cas called to him lightly.

As he came into close range, Cas reached out and touched Dean’s arm, guiding him and warning him that he would run into the bed if he kept walking.

Dean jumped a little as Cas touched him, but he calmed down almost instantaneously as he finally sunk onto the bed next to his friend.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Cas said sheepishly as Dean worked his way under the blankets beside him.

“Nah, you’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting that is all.” Dean replied nonchalantly as he finally stilled in the bed.

Cas desperately wanted to snuggle in close to Dean and press their legs together. Actually, he wanted to curl up in Dean’s protective strong arms and tangle their legs together as the slept through the night, but he forced himself to stay where he was.

Cas turned to lay on his back and look up at the dark ceiling above them. “I’m not even that tired anymore. Are you?” Cas asked as he turned his head to look at the dark area that was Dean’s head.

“No, not really, I should be tired but I’ not. It does feel nice to just lay down though.” Dean murmured back through the silence.

“Yeah, I agree it does feel nice to lay down.” Cas agreed with a small smile on his lips.

Dean turned sideways and rested his head on his arm. Cas flushed in the dark because he now knew that Dean was looking right at him, even if they couldn’t really see the others face through the dark.

“I miss being able to relax like this.” Dean whispered. “This is really nice actually.”

Cas smiled softly. This was the Dean that he always remembered. The kind, soft-hearted boy who loved just relaxing and not being so tied up with all the other bitchy jocks and cheerleaders. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Cas agreed.

“Way too long.” Dean’s voice sounded sad. “What ever happened to us Cas? We used to be so close.”

“Life happened…” Cas replied trying to hold back tears of sadness. “Football got more intense, people had do drift, I went my own way.”

“Cas, you know I never wanted to push you away right? I’ve never wanted to stop being friends with you.” Dean said after a long pause between them.

“You didn’t?” Cas asked in surprise. “It always seemed like you enjoyed hanging out with the jocks more.”

“Those fucks?” Dean’s voice sounded almost as surprised as Castiel’s did. “Hell no, those shits are manipulative douches. I think along the way I might have accidentally become that too though. I mean, I guess I pushed you away, only a douche would do that.”

Dean’s voice sounded strained and heartbroken to Cas so he scooted closer and hesitantly rested a hand onto Dean’s bare shoulder.

“You didn’t do that Dean. They made me stay away from you, so I pointedly tried to avoid you to help both you and me.”

Dean instantly stiffened and his eyes sparkled furiously through the dark. “Did they ever hurt you? Did they hurt you because of me Cas?”

Cas didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure that he could get the words he needed out, but his silence was enough confirmation for Dean.

“Those bastards! I’ll kill’em! I’m gonna rip their fucking balls off and shove them so far up their-”

Dean started but Cas cut him off and said, “Whatever, its fine. I don’t really care. They generally leave me alone.”

“But they still hurt you because of me! That’s not okay Cas! You should have told me!”

“I didn’t want to bother you Dean.”

“You should have told Gabriel!” Dean supplied.

“I just didn’t feel like it was necessary.” Cas said sadly.

“You don’t ever have to feel like you’re bothering me Cas.” Dean said lightly as he scooted marginally closer to Castiel. “I’m here for you. That’s what friends are for right, though it looks like I’ve been a pretty shitty friend lately.”

“Dean, no please don’t blame yourself for this. I know how much football means to you.” Cas said as he tried to comfort the distressed boy. “It’s not blame that falls on you Dean.”

“To be honest Cas, I’m getting sick of football. The constant training, the late nights the drills, the stress, I’m great at school but I’m practically failing because I don’t have time for homework, and my dad keeps pushing me harder and-” Dean broke off suddenly and fell into a rapid silence.

“And what?” Cas pressed curiously. He honestly didn’t know that Dean didn’t like football as much as he let on. It just seemed like he enjoyed the hell out of it.

“A-and… you mean a lot more to me than a stupid fucking sport does…” Dean said in a choked whisper.

“R-really?” Cas asked hesitantly as the air between them seemed to heat up a little bit.

Did they seem just a little bit closer to one another now or was it just Castiel’s imagination.

“Really really. Football is just a sport Cas.” Dean whispered in a voice that was almost nonexistent. “You’re my best friend.”

Castiel’s eyes teared up a little at that. It had been so long since he had heard Dean call them ‘best friends’.

“You always have been.” Dean breathed.

Cas felt Dean’s breath on his face as he whispered back, “You’ve always been my best friend Dean. You actually mean even more than that to me.” Cas didn’t know what he was saying. One second they were talking about being best friends, the next second he’s completely willing to spill his heart out to Dean.

Dean’s hand lifted to touch Castiel’s face in the dark as he lightly breathed, “Oh yeah?”

Then, before Cas could answer their faces were being pressed lightly together as Dean shifted forward and captured his lips.

Dean’s lips felt like heaven, the most amazing lips in the entire universe, not that he had ever kissed anyone before anyways. Cas just knew that these were the only lips that he ever wanted touching his own. They were soft, gentle, curious lips that stole the air straight from Castiel’s lungs.

They stumbled and giggled clumsily through their very first kiss, desperately pulling the other closer, like they never wanted to be separated again. It seemed like their once strained relationship had only built up a stronger need to be together now. Their legs tangled into one another’s as they wrestled with reality in order to be pressed so close that there wasn’t a single whisper of air between them.

When Dean finally pulled away from lack of air, Cas could feel Dean’s cheeks light up as he stuttered and mumbled something unintelligible. Though Dean still stay pressed against Castiel’s body, he could still sense the tension in the air.

“What did you say?” Cas breathed, his chest heaving just a little bit.

“I- sorry about that… I shouldn’t have-”

Cas interrupted Dean with a gentle press of his clumsy lips to Dean’s skilled lips. It was a very fleeting kiss between them, but it was enough to silence Dean and leave him chasing after Castiel’s fleeting lips, silently begging for more.

“I wanted you to do that. I have for a long time now…” Cas gave Dean a toothy grin as his lungs worked for air and his still head spun from the intensity of the kiss.

“R-Really?” Dean gasped in surprise. “H-how long?” He dared to ask.

“For about as long as I can remember…” Cas whispered. “It has always been you Dean. I just didn’t know if you felt the same way.”

Dean’s hand fumbled upwards as he desperately searched for Castiel hand. When their fingers touched, Dean twisted their fingers together and held his friends hand tightly.

“You know what’s funny?” Dean breathed as his breath ghosted across Castiel’s face, “Part of me always knew that you were the one. No matter who I was with, it never felt right, but when I thought of you, I felt peace.”

They smiled at one another through the dark, teeth glinting in the soft moon light that was now peeking at them through the window.

After a minute, their lips met again as they silently decided that it was time to make up for lost time. The sliding of Dean’s tongue across Castiel’s lips lead to access into Castiel’s mouth. Dean’s tongue searched Castiel’s mouth hungrily, his tongue curiously playing with the tongue piercing in Cas’s mouth. They giggled lightly at each other as their tongues wrestled with one another as they tried to taste all of each other.

Their giggles soon turned to quiet moans and they both became hard beneath their pajama pants. Dean moved until he was hovering over Castiel’s fragile form as kissing him intently.

Cas was now tugging lightly at Dean’s pants, quietly begging for more.

“S-so you’ve really never..?” Dean asked breathily, remembering Castiel’s truth or dare question from earlier.

Cas shook his head silently, looking up into Dean’s beautiful green eyes as he whispered, “No, I was waiting for you to show me how I think.”

With that, Dean bent back down and kissed Castiel with more passion and intensity, leaving a new kind of desire hovering in the air between them.

Both of them knew that this was exactly what they wanted.

~~~

In the other room, Sam and Gabriel were lying down quietly discussing their brothers.

“What do you think their doing?” Gabriel asked in a suggestive voice. Sam could tell just by the tone of Gabriel’s voice that he was waggling his eyebrows seductively.

“Their probably lying at opposite ends of the bed not saying a word to each other, hell one of them might even be sleeping on the fucking floor!”

“Oh they better not be! We’ll have to fuck with them if they are! We should go check on them!”

“Fuck no!” Sam exclaimed in shock.

“Why not?” Gabriel asked with smugness in his voice. “You have a feeling that they might be doing something you don’t wanna see dontcha?”

“No!” Sam said in a very unconvincing manor. “I just don’t want to interrupt them.”

“I’m gonna go check on them.” Gabriel said as he tried to sit up.

Gabriel suddenly let out a surprised gasp as Sam pulled him backwards down onto the bed.

“No! Don’t go!” Sam exclaimed, “I mean, just leave them alone. We can bug them in the morning. We’ve got all of Saturday and Sunday to party and fuck with them.”

Gabriel chuckled though the dark, suddenly noting the close proximity of his and Sam’s faces now. He suddenly moved to sit up a little, as he pushed Sam back just a bit.

Sam could see Gabriel’s teeth glinting slightly though the dark as he asked him, “G-Gabe… what are you doing?”

“Have you ever thought about it Sammich?” Gabriel said without clarifying what he was talking about.

“T-thought about what?” Sam asked in a small voice. He had an itching feeling he knew where this was going.

“What if those two weren’t the only ones who were supposed to be together?” Gabriel said in a small whisper as he leaned in a little closer to Sam’s face.

“L-like…” Sam trailed off without finishing his sentence. He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t misunderstanding what Gabriel was saying.

“Like, maybe me and you were too busy trying to help our dumbass brothers that we didn’t see everything between us.”

Sam’s breath caught in this throat. That was exactly what he had hoped Gabriel was going to say. Sam couldn’t deny that over the course of trying to hook up their brothers something had changed between them. Something had always been strange in their relationship but neither of them realized it before now. When Sam thought about it he had never imagined his life without Gabriel. Gabriel seemed like a constant impenetrable force that would just never leave him. Sam had never really considered that there might have been more to that feeling between them. Apparently Gabriel had never really thought about it either.

“What would you say if I kissed you right now?” Gabriel asked slowly as he reached up through the dark and the silence to brush a stray strand of Sam’s ever lengthening hair from his forehead.

In all honesty, Sam wasn’t really sure what to say. Did he want Gabriel to kiss him? Did he not? Would it ruin their friendship? Or would it make it something more?

Sam took in a deep breath and knew that there was no going back now. He dipped his head upwards and captured Gabriel’s perfect lips within his own. He had never kissed anyone in his whole life (He didn’t count that girl who kissed him in the first grade. That wasn’t his fault, she had kissed him.) but Gabriel’s lips felt like magic.

There was the sweet tang of sugar and chocolate on his lips that Sam could taste forever. He never knew that this kiss was something that had been missing in his life.

Gabriel’s was shocked by Sam’s sudden eagerness to kiss him, but that didn’t stop him from reaching up again and now tangling his fingers into Sam’s dark thick hair.

Gabriel’s tongue flicked across Sam’s lip carefully before they broke apart and stared at one another in awe.

“I guess that’s what I would say if you kissed me.” Sam said a little breathily.

“Maybe I should ask to kiss you more often then.” Gabriel said with a small smile.

“How about this.” Sam said with a coy little grin on his lips, “You don’t have to ask me next time.”

Gabriel laughed and leaned in for another kiss, inhaling deeply as their lips moved in sync with one another. “You know… I think I could get used to that.”

It was Sam’s turn to laugh as the lay down to one another, much closer now than they had been before. “I think I could too.” He murmured softly as Gabriel tucked one arm behind Sam’s head and pulled him in closer.

Sam yawned widely, stretching his arms slightly before snuggling deeper into Gabriel’s side.

“Good night Sammich, my giant bigfoot.” Gabriel whispered as he planted a small kiss on Sam’s delicate brow.

“Good night Gabriel.” Sam breathed back as he lifted Gabriel’s hand and lightly kissed his fingers before closing his eyes and settling into a warm loving sleep.

The two of them were so content, that they had even forgotten about their brothers hidden away together in the next room.


	5. Finally Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been really fun to write! Thank you all so much for the kindness and wonderful comments that you have left me! I hope you enjoy this final chapter! You are all such great supporters! Thank you so much! <3

Dean woke up first the next morning. Castiel was curled warmly in his arms serving as the little spoon. He smiled down at the dark haired boy in his arms and slightly tightened his hold around his sleeping body in his grasp.

Hoping that he wouldn't wake Cas, Dean began to place small kisses along the side of his neck. Dean trailed his lips down the tattoos on Castiel’s shoulder, following the wings it until he couldn’t reach any further.

Dean suddenly froze as Cas started to shift his position and mumbled in content. Cas pressed back into Dean’s warm body, chuckling lightly as he rolled over. Dean beamed as Cas lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dean's loosely neck before pulling him in for a warm sleep kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” Dean asked quietly between kisses.

“I slept like a baby.” Cas said in his gruff, deep, sexy morning voice. “How did you sleep?”

“Best night of my entire life.” Dean said with a soft smile at Castiel.

Cas smirked and kissed Dean again.

“I like kissing you Dean.” He murmured.

Dean smirked and said, “Well I guess that’s good then, because I like kissing you too.”

Cas pressed his face into Dean’s bare chest and carefully kissed the skin right where Dean’s tattoo was.

"Do you really love me?" Dean whispered through the still morning air. He still couldn't believe that the guy he loved for so long actually like him back.

"How could I not?" Cas breathed back as he looked up to stare lovingly into Deans forest green eyes.

Dean shrugged softly, “I was just making sure. I’ve never been with anyone who I actually loved the way you do. I think I’m worried that this is all a dream.”

Cas moved upwards to kiss Dean hard, running his tongue along the boys pink lips seductively. “Does that feel like a dream to you?”

“Defiantly not!” Dean said breathlessly as he squirmed restlessly against Castiel’s body.

“Good.” Cas said triumphantly. Then he added, "We should probably go check on our dumbass brothers."

Dean pulled Cas closer, not wanting to get up and let go his blue eyed angel. "No, I just wanna lay here with you forever. Besides, your brother is the dumbass. Sammy is just a smart ass. But together, those two could be lethal to humanity."

Cas laughed and pressed his face into Dean's bare chest as his shoulders shook.

"I don’t wanna leave either, but I think your description is pretty damn accurate." Cas chuckled. "Which is exactly the reason why we should be making sure that they're not burning the house down or something!"

Dean stuck out his bottom lip and pouted quietly. “Why do you always have to be right?”

“Why do you have to be so cute?” Cas asked as he kissed Dean’s bottom lip, before slowly pulling it into his mouth.

Dean moaned quietly, before Cas stopped kissing him and finally threw back the blankets.

Dean watched as Castiel’s naked body stood up stiffly and searched for his pajamas.

“Make sure you put back on your normal clothes.” Dean said as he walked his best friend’s naked body walk across the room. “We don’t want our brothers suspecting what we did last night.”

Cas chuckled lightly and replied, “I’m sure Gabriel will put two and two together soon enough when he catches wind of my limp.”

It was just then that Dean noticed that Castiel was in fact limping just a little bit.

Dean sat up immediately, concern filling his face as he asked, “Are you alright Cas? Did I hurt you?”

Cas smiled and said, “Don’t worry Dean. I’m fine, just a little sore that’s all. Aren’t first times kinda supposed to be like that?”

Dean's expression of worry didn't leave his face as Cas tried to reassure his new boyfriend. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Cas walked back over to Dean slowly, still naked and leaned in to twist his fingers into the boys thick blonde hair as he pressed as loving kiss upon his lips.

Dean moaned softly as pulled at Cas, trying to move him closer as they kissed.

They both broke into a fit of laughter when Dean managed to pull Cas completely off his feet, making him land right on top of Dean. As they lay there, laughing, tangled up in one another, staring into each other’s eyes, both of them realized that this is what they had been looking for their entire life.

Dean reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from Castiel's face as he whispered, "Cas, did you fall from heaven, because I swear you're the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

Cas flushed red and said, "You don't need any cheesy pickup lines Winchester, I'm already yours."

Dean smirked up at Cas with that devilish smile of his as he said, "Well maybe I just wanted to use all my best lines on you to show you how much I love you."

Cas flushed an even darker shade of red as he finally pushed himself up and walked back over to his clothes.

When Dean whined in disappointment Cas laughed and told him, "Sooner or later Sam and Gabriel will come looking for us. Wouldn't you at least like to be dressed if they find us?"

Cas found out that the thought of Sam finding them naked was a pretty quick way to get Dean up and on his feet as he too retrieved his clothes to get dressed.

"You're so beautiful Dean." Cas murmured feeling his face flush again as he watched the boy beside him get dressed.

Dean gave a small laugh as his cheeks too flushed a deep red color. "Well I'm glad you think I am… but you're the most beautiful man in the entire world."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he tilted his head. He had clearly heard a note of denial in Dean’s voice. Slowly Cas asked, "You know you're absolutely perfect, right Dean?"

Dean ducked his head as he pulled on his pants. Meanwhile, there was an awkward pause that hung in the air before Dean finally responded, "I don't know about perfect Cas. If you haven't noticed I'm just a little bit strange." There was a joking tone to Dean's voice but Cas could hear the lie hidden underneath. 

Cas felt his heart shatter just a little bit. All those years of John Winchester pushing Dean harder and harder must have really gotten to him. It was clear to Cas now that the reason Dean was so devoted to football was because he just wanted to make his dad happy for once. Because of John Winchester Dean had never felt like he was good enough or like he was worth anything in his father’s eyes. Cas knew beyond a reasonable doubt that Dean had done everything in his power to make sure that Sam never had to feel that way. Now that he was thinking about it, Cas wondered why he hadn’t seen it sooner. It had always been there.

Castiel’s life was similar to Dean’s in a way, but he had given up trying to impress his dad. Cas had finally realized that his father just didn’t give a shit. He stopped standing up for himself and let himself get pushed around, following one path and ignoring his own free will. Cas knew that it was no way to live life but he had Gabriel, and that was all that mattered to him. Well, and now he had Dean too, so that defiantly changed things.

Castiel bit back tears of sorrow as he rushed up behind Dean as the boy tugged his shirt down over his face. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s waist making him squeak in surprise. He only wished he wasn’t too sore from the last night to pick up his new boyfriend. On a normal day, Cas could have picked Dean up and walked around the room with him, but he would have to take things a little easier today.

“What the hell are you doing Cas?” Dean asked; his surprise turning into a giggle as he tried not to topple over sideways.

“I’m hugging you tightly to show you how much I love you and that nothing else in the past matters.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean stood stiffly under Castiel’s embrace for a moment, before Dean suddenly loosened up and wrapped his arms around Cas too.

A small grateful smile flitted onto Dean’s face as he looked down at the tattooed, raven haired boy in his arms. Dean bent his head and buried his face in that glorious hair and kissed his head over and over again.

“Why weren’t you mine sooner angel?” Dean whispered softly.

“Because we were both scared of the truth.” Cas breathed as he lifted his head and gazed into Dean’s deep, alluring green eyes.

“Well I’m not scared any more. I guess the Wizard of Oz finally found me and gave me some courage.” Dean murmured.

Cas smirked and laughed loudly, “You still make all those fucking movie references?”

Dean’s eyes crinkled as a smile cracked across his face, “Hell yeah! Gotta stay in pace with pop culture don’t I?”

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed Dean lightly saying, “And how old is that movie again?”

“Shut up.” Dean said with a guilty smile, “Don’t we have some people to go check on.”

Cas snickered lightly as Dean dipped his head down for one final kiss on Castiel’s lips before they both headed for the bedroom door.

When they emerged from Castiel's bedroom they were met with the sweet smell of cooking eggs and the sizzling sound of bacon on a griddle.

“Hell, we may be getting a five star breakfast down there. Sammy can whip the best damn omelets you’ve ever tasted!” Dean said with a soft smile as his mouth began to water.

“I thought you were the one who usually cooked…” Cas said as he looked up at Dean quizzically.

“I am! Sam just happens to cook good eggs, but God forbid he tries to make a fucking pancake… he’ll have burned down the whole God damn house.” 

Cas smirked lightly as they carefully, and slowly they made their way down the stairs to check up on their brothers. “I’m surprised Gabriel hasn’t burned down anything. He never cooks!”

Dean shrugged and said, “Maybe Sammy’s just a good influence on him.”

Cas nodded in agreement as they both rounded the corner.

As they walked into the kitchen, both Dean and Cas both stopped dead in their tracks.

Sam and Gabriel defiantly had an influence on each other alright. What the boys were now gazing upon was Sam perched up on the counter, Gabriel’s body flushed against Sam as they kissed on another passionately, while food simmered in the background.

Neither boy knew quite what to say at first. They were both a little shell shocked.

‘Well how long has this little shindig been going on?’ Dean thought to himself. Sam had never given him any indication of being in a relationship with anyone! Dean knew his brother was a good liar, but he sure as hell wasn’t good enough to lie about dating anyone.

It was clear to both Cas and Dean that their brothers wouldn’t be looking up anytime soon. They could probably stand there kissing for hours and never notice that they were being watched.

Finally, Cas decided to announce their arrival so he smirked lazily and broke the silence by asking, "So are you two gonna let the bacon burn or what?"

Their reaction was almost instantaneous. Both Sam and Gabriel jumped apart in surprise as if they had been suddenly been struck by lightning. They had been so wrapped up in their kiss that they hadn’t even bothered to be careful.

"Uh, hey Dean. Hey Cas. What up?" Sam said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “We didn’t know you guys were awake.”

"Clearly.” Dean said with a smirk. He was trying his best to act as natural as possible. Dean defiantly wasn't about to make any snide comment about Sam kissing Gabriel just yet. I mean, Dean had just fucked his Castiel, so who was he to judge. The kiss had just been a little unexpected is all.

Clearly uncomfortable and rushing to avoid a question he knew was coming Gabriel quickly teased, "I'm glad to see that you two followed through with your part of the dare. Me and Sammich even have a photo of you two sleeping because you were totally snuggling one another last night."

‘Thank God we had blankets covering our naked asses.’ Dean thought to himself with a small sideways glance at Cas, who was smirking once again. He knew that Cas was thinking exactly the same thing as him,

"Gabriel stop it." Sam scolded his new boyfriend lightly. “Leave ‘em alone.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Oh fine… you’re no fun Sam.”

Sam just smirked and went to pull the eggs and bacon off the stove.

"Food smells great!" Castiel commented cheerfully as he walked stiffly over to a chair and slowly sat down at the table.

"So, uh... You sleep okay last night Cassie?" Gabriel asked in concern.

“Yeah. I slept fine. Why do you ask?” Castiel asked curiously as he tried to move into a comfortable sitting position (Which wasn’t easy when you had a sore ass)

Dean saw immediately where this was going and tried to warn Cas against about what was coming, but there was no way he could do that without drawing attention to himself.

"Well you just seem kinda stiff that's all." Gabriel commented.

Dean snickered and tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at this but he couldn’t help it. In fact, he should be blatantly denying this so their brothers wouldn’t find out.

Instead of replying, Cas simply shrugged and looked elsewhere, trying to busy himself with something else. Neither of them was really confident enough to admit their relationship yet. It had been less than 24 hours for God’s sake! They themselves hadn’t even gotten used to the idea of it yet.

Sam’s eyes darted towards Dean as he walked over and sat down next to Cas, almost a little too closely.

“You wanna see the picture?” Gabriel asked with a coy smile spreading across his face.

“No Gabriel, probably not.” Dean said with a red tint flooding onto his cheeks.

“Awe I’m sure you do! You guys looked to cute.” Gabriel purred.

Dean gave Gabriel a strange look as he heard a note of sincerity in his voice. Gabriel wasn’t mocking them; it was almost like he was encouraging it, which began to confuse Dean.

“Is there something you’re trying to tell us?” Dean shot as he looked between the two boys standing close together.

Gabriel and Sam quickly exchanged a knowing glance with one another. They defiantly knew more than they were letting on about this.

“What was that look for?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes. He too was beginning to see the odd behavior between the two boys.

Sam finally sighed and slowly said, “Well uh- don’t get mad, but uh… me and Gabe have been trying to get you two together for a while.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Castiel reacted in a very similar manner. Neither of them had been expecting that.

Almost subconsciously, Dean’s knee shifted and pressed lightly into the side of Castiel’s leg.

Grasping for anything to say Dean weakly asked, “W-what makes you t-think that we…” Dean trailed off and left his question incomplete.

“Oh come on! It radiates off of you guys! When you’re near each other it’s like a lightbulb has been flicked on. When you’re apart, especially for a long time you guys are quiet and distant. It’s almost sickening to watch!” Gabriel said moving about ecstatically.

Cas glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye, he was clearly just a nervous and uncomfortable he was. This is not what the expected to wake up to.

“Oh… uh, well what about you two? What’s up with you guys?” Dean asked trying to derail the path this conversation was taking them down. They so didn’t want to have to admit their relationship. They themselves hadn’t really even come to terms with it yet.

Sam rolled his eyes; he saw what his brother was trying to do. “We’ll get to that in a second.” There was a pink blush on Sam’s cheeks but he still asked, “Did anything happen between you guys last night? Like a kiss or something.”

Dean was scrambling for an answer, because they had done much more than kiss last night. Fortunately enough, Gabriel cut off the response with a half strangled noise of shock so Dean and Cas didn’t have to say a word.

Gabriel who had been quiet for a few minutes now looked like his whole world had been a lie as his eyes became the size of saucers. Everyone’s attention shifted to stare at him as Gabriel glanced up from the phone in his hand. He looked up and Dean, scanning for something, then looked back down again. His shock then turned to laughter as his shoulders shook with amusement.

“Oh my God, Dean you sly bastard.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“What?” Dean demanded as Gabriel continued to laugh.

“S-Sammich- ah, Sammich you’ve gotta see this.” Gabriel gasped as he held the phone out towards Sam. “I-I think our brothers did just a little more than kiss last night.” A smirk of triumph crossed Gabriel face, he was clearly very pleased.

Dean’s face heated up as did Castiel’s. What was in that picture? That was the real question. Dean heart was racing as Sam looked at the phone in his hand. Both Dean and Cas were frozen in place, horrified by what their brothers might be looking at.

Sam’s face was a mix of confusion as he gazed down at the phone in his hand. He clearly wasn’t understanding what he was looking at because he asked, “What the hell are you talking abou-”

As he spoke, Gabriel pointed at something in the photograph, which made Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. As soft whisper of, "Oh..." Fell from his mouth.

Dean's heart was seemed to have stopped, scared for what could be in that picture; not wanting to know what it was that they could see. Beside him, Dean knew that Castiel was thinking the exact same things as him. They were both fucked. Literally and figuratively.

It seemed like both of them were holding their breath, waiting for either Sam or Gabriel to say something. Anything at all.

Sam was the first to break the silence in the kitchen as Gabriel moved away to pull the food from stove. "D-Dean, uh... Why were you're pants and your underwear on Castiel's floor?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and swore inside his mind. ‘Fuck. One Goddamn detail….’

"Think real hard Sammich! You know why!" Gabriel chided Sam as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Shhh! I'm asking Dean." Sam scolded Gabriel.

Gabriel then silently mocked Sam behind his back with a smirk as hashed food out onto plates.

Deans face flushed red as he looked down at the table. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his brother right now, or ever really, but it seemed like it was going to happen. Sam would never drop the question.

“Okay, listen,” Cas said just as Dean opened his mouth. “Yes, me and Dean are together now, but what we did last night is none of your business.”

There was a strange silence in the room as Sam and Gabriel tried to understand what Cas had just told them. Truth be told, Dean was trying to understand what Cas had just said too. There was something beautiful and calming about hearing that said out loud. They were together

Sam broke the silence first as he shouted in excitement and said, “Fuck yeah!” He punched the air and exclaimed, “We did it! Me and Gabe always knew you would be great together!”

A small smile began to creep onto Dean’s lips as he watched his little brother. It was strange how something that seemed so small could make everyone so happy.

Gabriel walked over to his little brother and clapped him on the shoulder. “I always knew you would get laid sooner or later. I knew you were limping a little bit.”

Cas gave his brother a withering look which only made Gabriel laugh. “What? He asked with a smirk, “It was bound to happen sometime, right?”

“Fuck you.” Cas said with a half serious glare at his brother.

“Oh no, that’s Dean’s job now!” Gabriel shot.

“Well he probably fucks a thousand times better than you.” Cas with a smirk playing on his lips.

Beside Cas, Dean’s face had turned beet red. It was clear that Cas wasn’t too concerned about what he said anymore.

Apparently Sam wasn’t enjoying this conversation very much either because he finally exclaimed, “Jesus guys, can we stop talking about sex now?” He quickly covered his ears and scrunched his nose in disgust. “Or at least stop talking about my brother’s sex life?”

Dean smirked a little, his face was still red, but making Sam squirm at the mention of sex had always been something Dean enjoyed doing.

“Aw, relax Sammy; you don’t know how great it is until you try it!” Dean said, before shooting a look at Gabriel and adding, “And that isn’t permission Gabriel. He’s 15 remember that.”

“Who says I’m gonna tell you when we finally do fuck?” Gabriel said with a cheesy grin.

It was now Sam’s turn to be red as his name was mention in the conversation.

“Speaking of which,” Cas said, “How long have you two been a thing?”

“Since last night.” Sam said looking down at his shoes.

“Well damn, who asked Hermione Granger to whip up a love potion for them?” Dean joked as his eyes crinkled up in amusement.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, have you even watched Harry Potter?”

“Who do you think I am? How could I not have seen them? They are excellent movies!”

Sam shook his head and laughed at the incredulous look on Dean’s face as Gabriel set plates of food in front of everyone and grabbed cans of soda for each person, “Chows on! You better put your differences aside ladies and start stuffing your faces instead!”

“Soda at 9 am?” Sam asked in confusion. “Don’t you think that’s a little early?”

“Hey, hey, hey no! Don’t go all health nut on me Moosie!” Gabriel said as he pulled open the tab on Sam’s soda and shoved it into his hand. “We’re home alone, and were gonna do whatever the hell we wanna do!”

Dean and Cas also popped their tabs with a hiss and lifted the metal cans in the air.

“Here’s to do doing whatever we fucking wanna do! When we wanna do it! Fuck the rules!” Dean exclaimed as they all bumped their drinks together and took deeps drafts from their respectable drinks.

Happily, the four of them dug in, arguing and teasing one another the rest of the morning. Everyone seemed so much happier now. All the sexual tension between everyone had been removed. The two couples were more content than they could even remember as they watched classic movies, slaughtered each other in PVP video game showdowns, and wrestled on the floor until it turned into make out seasons that weren’t to be questioned. At night, Dean and Cas were pressed close together Dean spooning Cas in his arms, while Sam and Gabriel curled into each other clasping their hands together the entire night.

Over all, the weekend passed by in utter perfection.

~~~

The engine of the Impala rumbled to life before rolling out of the Novak’s driveway. It was Monday morning which meant it was back to school for them.

Dean smiled lightly because now instead of dreading school he was actually looking forward to it. He had Cas now. Thinks looked like they could only go up now for the first time in a very long time.

Dean clicked on the radio and kept the volume down low as he switched to his favorite classic rock station.

Today almost seemed like every other school morning, except now when Dean looked into the passenger seat his eyes fell upon the glorious figure of Castiel instead of Sam. Cas had decided to kick Sam from his shotgun seat in the Impala, and join Dean, so Sam was riding to school with Gabriel instead. (Not that anyone was complaining about the new arrangement or anything)

Dean watched as Cas shivered slightly in his seat. He had to admit that the morning was just a little chilly, and Cas seemed to have forgotten a jacket.

At the very first stoplight they reached, Dean took both hands from the wheels and pulled off his famed red and white football jersey. Dean never let anyone beside Sam wear this jacket and even then it was only if Sam really needed it. Letting someone else wear his varsity jacket had just had never seemed right, but letting Cas wear it… maybe that’s who it had been meant for. It felt completely right, and he hadn’t even handed it to Cas yet.

“Dean what are you doing?” Cas asked as he looked over at Dean, who was struggling just a little bit as he tried to pull his arms from the sleeves.

When Dean finally removed the jacket completely, he held it out to Cas and said, “You looked cold.”

Castiel’s eyebrows arched as he stared in wonder at Dean’s outstretched arm. “But you don’t-”

“Yeah I know, but I want you to wear it today.” Dean insisted, interrupting Castiel’s statement.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked slowly as he tentatively took the jacket from Dean’s hands.

“Well I can’t have you freezing to death on me now can I?” Dean insisted.

“It will get warmer later on so-”

“Cas, just wear the jacket. Please.” Dean gave the boy a pleading look as the light turned green and he started to drive again.

As Dean turned to focus on the road again as Cas slipped his arms through the jacket and then held them out in front of him.

“It doesn’t fit…” Cas hummed in amusement.

“That makes you all the cuter than!” Dean exclaimed as he glanced over at the boy, whose fingers were just barely peeking out from the ends of the sleeves.

Cas flushed and buried his face in his hands, his black and blue tipped hair poking out everywhere.

“Awe don’t be embarrassed, I can’t see you beautiful face if you hide!” Dean cooed with a smile.

Cas peeked his head up just a little, only enough for Dean to see those brilliant sparkling blue eyes and that little black piercing at the side of Castiel’s eyebrow.

Dean smirked and continued to drive. Cas was so funny, sometimes he would be the boldest, toughest badass around, other times, Dean could embarrass him with only a couple sweet words.

The radio hummed softly as a calming silence fell between the two of them. Eventually, Castiel had lowered his hands from his face and let his fingers toy at the cuffs of Dean’s jacket.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean glanced over and saw uncertainty flooding Castiel’s face, accompanied by fear lightly shining through on the boy’s face.

“What’s with the worried face Cas?” Dean asked in concern.

“T-this is a bad idea Dean. Why did I choose to ride with you?” Cas said as he looked towards Dean.

“Because you love me. That’s why.” Dean said as he scrunched his eyebrows. “Why is this a bad idea?”

“The other guys on the football team, what if they see us together?”

“I don’t really give a fuck if they see us together.” Dean said with a dark expression. “They can go shove a damn football somewhere the sun don’t fucking shine. I’ll even help!”

“They- What if they-” There was terror in Castiel’s voice as he cut off his question.

“I am going to make it very clear to those fuck monkeys that you, Sam and Gabriel are not to be touched.” Dean said in a hard tone. “If they do, there gonna have to answer to me.”

When Cas didn’t say anything Dean pulled his eyes off the road and glanced towards him. Cas looked as white as a ghost. Dean was pretty sure that if he didn’t do something, Cas was gonna make himself pass out from lack of blood flowing to his brain.

“Cas, breathe.” Dean said lightly as he took one hand from the steering wheel and reached out to tightly clutch Castiel’s hand, struggling to find it at first because of the length of the jacket the boy was wearing. “I swear on my baby that I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Cas pursed his lips and gave Dean a half smile that didn’t seem so sure.

More silence filled the air and each passing second brought them closer to school. Cas wished Dean would just turn the car around right now and go home. He and Dean could go on the run and hide on the road for the rest of their lives. Hell, Cas would even bring Sam and Gabriel along for the ride!

Dean broke the silence again by clearing his throat lightly and squeezing Castiel’s hand again. After a moment Cas turned his head to stare out the window, watching the houses pass by.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said though the silence.

“Hmm?” Cas hummed lightly as he tried not to panic

“I’m telling Bobby I won’t be playing anymore games this year.” Dean said in a quiet tone.

Castiel’s head snapped towards Dean as he continued to talk, “We only have like four games left, and I’m gonna convince Bobby to let our second string QB take my place. I can’t stand to see that douchebag Michael be the quarterback when Adam is a much better choice. He’s nicer too.”

“D-Dean, you don’t have to quit! This is your last season before you graduate!” Cas exclaimed. He couldn’t believe what he had heard Dean just said. It seemed completely impossible!

Dean looked back over at Cas in complete seriousness and saw the shocked look on his face. “Relax Cas, like I told you Friday night, I don’t wanna play anymore. I would much rather hang out with you in the evenings and well…. I probably should focus more on school so I can actually be able to graduate.”

Castiel’s eyebrows arched up in concern as he asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life Cas. You’re by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t want to waste a second of our time together.”

Cas smiled and scooted next to Dean, who put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Dean turned his eyes away from the road once more and planted a small, yet loving kiss upon Castiel’s dark black and blue tipped raven hair.

“That jacket looks good on you.” Dean hummed as Castiel curled into his chest.

Cas smiled against Dean, but said nothing as they pulled into the school lot and parked as usual, far away from the other cars in the lot.

Sam and Gabriel pulled up right next to them and together they all climbed outside.

Castiel grabbed his dark black messenger bag styled backpack, while Dean pulled out his own backpack from the backseat of the Impala.

To show Castiel some respect and not to make him more nervous than he already was, Dean kept his hands to himself. However, Dean wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the boys hand, which was still hidden by his own varsity jacket.

Dean caught his brother smile at Cas as he saw what jacket he was wearing. Sam knew that he could be a real softy every now and then, no matter how much he tried to deny it and act tough.

As Dean watched his little brother, Sam suddenly caught his eye and smiled even brighter at him, just as Gabriel reached out and clutched Sam’s hand. Dean smirked as his little brother flushed a dark shade of red, but just let it happen. Sam might get embarrassed about it, but he was also a hopeless romantic, so he didn’t mind holding his boyfriends hand.

Dean inhaled a deep breath of air as the four of them walked into the school entrance.

“Where should we sit?” Gabriel asked as he looked towards Dean and Cas.

“Are you gonna sit with us?” Cas asked hopefully as he looked up at Dean.

“Of course I am!” Dean said as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Dean swore that Cas almost seemed to be bouncing with joy.

“We’ll follow you Gabriel.” Dean told Gabriel and Sam as he scooted marginally closer to Cas.

With that, Gabriel and Sam walked a little ahead of them, hand and hand, which was defiantly drawing some attention from the students in sitting around the lunch room as they chatted in groups with their friends. (Not that the two of them seemed to really care)

Suddenly, Dean and Cas were cut off from Sam and Gabriel as Michael stepped in front of them, a big smile plastered on his face that was most defiantly fake. “Hey Winchester!” Michael said with fake enthusiasm.

“Hello Michael.” Dean said stiffly as Cas seemed to almost shrink just a little bit beside him.

“How was your weekend?” Michael asked as Lucifer and Balthazar quickly joined them.

Over Michael’s shoulder, Dean could seem Sam and Gabriel looking back at them in concern. Dean knew that they were wondering if they should come back and back them up. Somehow, Dean managed to catch Sam’s eye and move his head just enough to signal him to go sit down.

Sam looked like he wanted to protest but he thought better of it and whispered something to Gabriel, before leading him to a table not too far away.

“My weekend was great thanks for asking.” Dean said with a cold whip to his tone. He wasn’t even going to pretend to be nice to him. Michael didn’t deserve that.

“We missed you Winchester. The after party wasn’t the same without you.” Michael said with a sneer as a few of the cheerleaders joined the rapidly growing group.

Dean nodded, his motion filled with sarcasm as he said, “Well I didn’t miss any of you sick fucks.”

Cas seemed to freeze along with what seemed like everyone else within earshot. It seemed as if the entire cafeteria had gone quiet. It was almost like everyone was watching their conversation. Everyone at school probably already knew what had gone down between Dean and Anna on Friday. They were all itching to see what was going to happen now, especially when Anna suddenly came up and stood directly beside Michael and glared at Dean, then at Castiel.

“Well I’m kinda hurt by that Dean. Aren’t we like your family after all?” Michael asked with a scary looking smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes.

“No actually you’re not.” Dean growled as he shifted to stand slightly in front of Cas now. “My family consists of Sam, Gabriel, and Cas. That its.” Dean had made sure to put extra emphasis on Castiel’s name.

Cas was almost completely hidden behind Dean now. Dean was trying to shield him from harm.

Suddenly, Michael moved in a jerky motion and grasped at Castiel, who seemed to squeak and clutched at Dean.

Immediately Dean’s hand was at Michael’s throat. Everyone around them, including Sam and Gabriel, had moved too, but they had now frozen as Dean’s hand clutched at Michael.

“Let. Him. Go.” Dean growled, as he pulled Michael’s face closer to his. “NOW.” There was fire in Dean’s words as his eyes shot daggers into the boy’s face.

There was a painful moment where Dean had no idea what Michael was going to do, but that moment quickly passed and the boy’s hand released Castiel, who stumbled slightly only to be caught by Dean’s free hand.

“Jesus Winchester, I was just playing around.” Michael sneered as he stepped back and wrenched himself from Dean’s grasp.

“My ass you were.” Dean spit. “If you lay a single hand on him, or any of you other goons even think about touching him, Sam or Gabriel, I will end you!” Dean glared at all the other people who had gathered around them.

“Is that a threat Winchester?” Lucifer asked as he stepped in.

“Yes. It is you fucker, and you know what you’re doing? Bulling you cowardly little shits.” Dean snapped in anger. Hopefully they would only have to deal with this once.

“What’s with the jacket Novak?” Anna snapped, suddenly jumping into the conversation as Dean glared at Michael. “That’s Dean. He doesn’t let anyone wear that.”

Anna looked triumphantly up at Dean, hopping that she had just caught Cas in something that would make him angry. She must be remembering the one time that Dean had lost his shit when she tried wearing his varsity jacket.

Cas flushed red and tried to stumble for something to say back to her. Dean’s heart instantly shattered, because he knew that he had done this to Cas. These guys must have been bullying Cas for longer than he let on, because Cas was seriously scared of all of them. How could Dean not have seen this? How could he have let this happen to his best friend? He was a shitty friend.

He would find some way to make it up to Cas. He had to. In the meantime, Dean stepped into Castiel’s rescue as he said, “Yeah, that is mine, but my boyfriend looked kind cold this morning so I’m letting him wear it.”

There was no imagining it this time. The entire cafeteria defiantly fell silent. You could hear a penny drop on the floor and make out the sound of the pipes rattling up in the roof.

“Your what?” Michael spit as Anna’s eyes lit up like fire.

“You heard me. My boyfriend.” Cas seemed to want to shrink away from the world. Dean felt even worse now, because he knew Cas wanted to be anywhere but here, but Dean also knew that things would never change unless he was completely forthright about it. Dean wanted to be able to hold Castiel’s hand or kiss his lips in school if he damn well wanted to. No God Damn homophobic jocks were going to stop him.

“I always knew you were a cockslut Winchester.” Michael sneered at him.

“Huh, that’s funny Michael, if you knew that than why have you strived to hard to be just like me? What does that say about yourself?” Dean cooed with a smirk. He had a way of turning things around on others if he had to.

The whole room seemed to gasp in shock before erupting with laughter as they mocked Michael because of Dean’s comeback. Beside him, Cas was now laughing his ass of and trying hard to hide it.

“What are you laughing at Novak?” Michael snapped as his face shone with embarrassment and anger.

Cas immediately fell silent as Dean said, “I think he’s laughing at you Michael. Now like I said, leave my family alone unless you wanna the shit beaten out of you by a queer. I’m sure that would look great for you image.”

Dean wasn’t fond of the word queer, but he knew that it was one way to keep Michael from trying to hurt them. Everyone knew that Dean could take out Michael any day and no one would let him forget it if a gay guy beat him up.

Michael gasped and stuttered, trying to find a good comeback to hurl at Dean, but he was coming up blank. They had won.

“Come on Cas. I think it’s time to leave these fucking lowlife, self-absorbed, self-worshiping cock sluts alone now.” Dean said with a smirk evident on his face.

Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pushed his way through the crowd of people like melting butter.

As they retreated with their pride intact, Michael called from behind them, “Hey Novak,”

They both stopped and turned to look back. Dean looking like he was ready to kick some ass, while Cas looked back with uncertainty.

“You don’t deserve to wear that jacket. It may say Winchester on the back, but you will never be a Winchester. Winchester’s only real family is his brother. No one else matters. He doesn’t have any family. To him, you’ll always just be that shitty emo punk ass Novak kid dating the two faced douche-chester who will probably leave you in a week. And furthermore, he doesn’t date. You’re what’s called a one-night-stand.” Michael called with ice in his voice.

Dean cocked his head to the side as fury boiled in his gut. He wanted nothing more than to rip out Michael’s throat and leave him bleeding on the floor. Messing with him was one thing, Dean could handle whatever was dished out at him, but jumping at Castiel was a whole other thing. Michael was pulling at that fear that Dean would just leave him. Cas never told him this fear, but Dean knew for a fact that Castiel didn’t like to be abandoned. Besides, who didn’t worry that they may lose their partner?

Dean looked down at the silent boy beside him who looked incredibly fragile despite his great hidden strength, and saw the pain in his face. Dean’s vision turned red as Michael’s words tore his boyfriend apart. Dean knew exactly how to fix this problem. Instead of murdering Michael like Dean wanted to so desperately, Dean called, “Oh yeah? Try talking to him again at the end of the year because I swear to you I’m gonna be changing his last name to Winchester.”

Both Castiel and Michael looked at Dean in shock. Cas clearly hadn’t been expecting Dean to say that. Dean hardly knew he was going to say that, but he realized with a fluttering of his heart that he was one hundred percent serious about this. He wanted Castiel to be his and only his for the rest of their lives.

Michael’s jaw hung slack as he said, “B-but… Novak’s a junior…”

“Yeah, a junior whose graduating a year early. So he can do whatever he fucking wants to do.” Dean said with a proud smirk on his face. “But I don’t think you know what that even means do you Michael. You’ve probably never even heard the word graduation have you?”

“You little shit-” Michael growled as he made to go after Dean and Cas, but he was stopped by Balthazar and Lucifer.

Dean snickered as he heard Lucifer say, “Dude you can’t beat him, he’ll kick your ass. Just let it go. He’s a cock sucking little slut, just leave it be. It’s not worth it.”

Dean put his arm around Castiel and finally led him after their brothers to finally go sit down, a small smattering of applause followed after them as they walked away.

“D-Dean… what if they-” Cas was worried as he looked into Dean’s face.

“Like I said, I promise nothing will happen to you.” Dean said as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Castiel’s head.

“Thank you for standing up for me Dean.” Cas whispered.

“I will always stand up for you angel. No matter what.” Dean tipped his head closer to Castiel’s ear and whispered, “I was serious about changing your last too. After all, who wouldn’t want to be married to their best friend?”

Dean felt Castiel’s face flush red against his skin, “Well I guess I’ll hold you to that then.”

“You better.” Dean said with a smirk.

Cas chuckled lightly and hummed “I love you Dean.” Against the boy’s chest.

“I love you too Cas, more than anything in the entire world.” Dean whispered back as they took their seats beside Sam and Gabriel. The two of them were finally together, happy and ready to face the long week ahead of them.

There was nothing in the entire world that could dampen their moods. As long as they had each other, everything was right with the world. Their broken little family was finally complete.


End file.
